Open Secret
by colorlesssky
Summary: Takao pulled out the other notebook and opened a random page. Which is a huge fail. If you're looking for a name on a notebook, it must be written on the front page. Nonetheless, it was too late to avoid seeing the name scribbled with a black pen inside a heart. Midorima Shintaro. Takao blinked back several times then snapped it close. He's invading something personal… of a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited. Mistakes _made me cringed._**

 **Chapter 1**

The Shutoku Basketball Club practice has ended almost two hours ago and as usual, the first year duo was among the last ones to come out. Their senpai was still practicing in the other gym and if it wasn't for their English essay due tomorrow (and first subject), they too would probably be still sweating bullets on the court. Seeing Miyaji working hard encouraged them to double their practice, but days like this were bound to get in the way, too.

"Well, we could always make it up tomorrow." The shorter of the two said brightly with his hands behind his head as they made their way to the gate. The green-haired male beside him tipped his glasses in agreement, clutching a stuffed rabbit to his side. How he could carry that around with a straight face never cease to amuse Takao.

"Of course, nanodayo."

"What was the English essay about agai—Ah!"

Midorima Shintaro almost jumped at the sudden exclamation of his teammate who had paused dramatically along the way.

"Gah! I left my notebook under the desk!" Takao has his hands on his hair, eyes wide. "Shin-chan, go wait by the rickshaw! I'll be back!"

And with that, Midorima was left alone boring holes on Takao's back.

"You better be back, nanodayo." He grumbled. After all, it was Takao's turn to pedal and there's no way he would walk home or spend extra money for a ride.

"Man, I never thought I'd forget it." Takao mumbled to himself, scratching the back of his head.

Luckily for him, the door wasn't lock and he slipped himself inside just fine. The problem was that he couldn't find his forgotten notebook under his desk. He also checked Midorima's desk, just in case, and of course, nothing was there. Frowning, he remembered that some desks were actually interchanged when cleaning.

The dark-haired male let out a huge and annoyed sigh. He'd have to check under _each_ desk to find his notebook. And if that wasn't troublesome.

"Ughhhh…"

Moments later, he stumbled upon a _notebook_ but when he pulled it out, he was disappointed to find that it wasn't his. He stuck it back under the desk and proceeded on his mission.

It was a whole three minutes that he _finally_ found his forgotten notebook.

"There you are." Takao breathed wearily. He sat on the desk (the one with his notebook) and checked the pages of his notebook to make sure nothing is missing. He tended to stick his quiz and exam papers in between pages. Nothing seemed lost, though.

After tucking it safely inside his bag, he was about to exit the classroom when he remembered the _other_ notebook. The one that wasn't his, obviously. Maybe that desk was moved too and then tomorrow, the owner would go crazy looking for it. His classmates might hide it, too, upon finding.

 _Well, another minute wouldn't kill Shin-chan,_ he thought to himself with an agreeing nod.

Because he doesn't want his fellow classmate to suffer the way _he_ did, Takao decided to place the notebook on the rightful desk and for him to do that, he has to find out the owner. Surely, a name is scribbled somewhere on it. He just hoped that he would remember where this person was sitting at. If he doesn't, then he'll just put it under his and hand it back to the owner safely.

See? Takao Kazunari is a good classmate.

The dark-haired male pulled out the other notebook (he miraculously still remember which desk was it) and opened a random page.

Which is a huge fail. If you're looking for a name on a notebook, it must be written on the front page.

Nonetheless, it was too late to avoid seeing the name scribbled with a black pen inside a heart.

Midorima Shintaro

Takao blinked back several times then snapped it close. He's invading something personal… of a girl.

"Ah, dammit! I only want to help!" He exclaimed loudly, and before he could change his mind, he placed it back under the desk.

He walked towards the door. He could just forget about this. Of course, despite his teasing to his green-haired teammate, the male was obviously talented… to the point of being labeled freak. Admirers aren't that uncommon.

Takao mentally grimaced.

But still, seeing it with his own eyes…

"Okay, okay. I'm _definitely_ walking out this door!" He announced with his eyes closed and shoulders tensed.

And then he halted, eyes now wide open.

What if _that desk was definitely moved_? And the owner of that new desk found the notebook and (out of kindness) would decide to return it to the rightful owner? And by accident, would also come across the… the heart?

Things would get worse. If Midorima's admirer didn't confess her (or his?) feelings to the male even though it's already the second semester, then she (he?) probably doesn't have any plans in doing so! And surely, if someone discovered it, the news would spread faster than wildfire.

Takao doesn't give a flying care for the green-haired fellow's feelings but he does care about the girl's! (or gay's!)

(He's open-minded.)

And he may be or may be not a bit… a tweeny, twiny curious himself.

"But I'd keep it to myself…" He muttered, his feet walking back to the desk without his knowledge.

After a minute of pondering, he decided to open the front page, muttering about keeping it a secret all the time.

It was a Mathematics notebook. Takao smirked. She (He?) really must be bored of her (his?) mind to doodle _that._ Finally, his gaze drifted lower and lower to the name scribbled on the corner.

Maihara Ruka.

"Shin-chan's seatmate?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey wow. Um, this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed and followed. Wow, really. I can't believe it. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Sorry for the late update. I just wanted to post this on my 18th as a gift to myself ^_^**

 **Enjoy. Tell me your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 2**

Takao kept on glancing to Midorima's seatmate that he's worried the girl has noticed already. Of course with his Hawk Eye, he could just face straight ahead while watching but he couldn't help it. When he's not watching her directly, he could see her glance to his partner and that alone made him glance to her again, to confirm that she _really_ is doing that.

If only he was sitting behind them, his task could be so much easier. Alas, he was positioned two seats ahead the green-haired male's, which means that each time he glanced to the blonde girl, he had to shift his head ever so slightly to his left to watch her. Said girl didn't seem to notice, though.

"Maihara-san?"

The dark-haired watched in amusement as Maihara Ruka blushed at the sudden attention of their teacher.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked out her response.

"Collect the essay I assigned you yesterday." The teacher ordered.

Groans erupted from the class and Takao turned back to look at Midorima. He watched with a huge grin as his partner handed his paper to Maihara who blushed crimson and tucked a piece of her short hair behind her ears, mumbling something. The green-haired merely nodded before tipping his glasses to the bridge of his nose and continuing with whatever he was doing. Takao wondered how Midorima never noticed the girl's affection towards him when she was kind of obvious. Especially that she was his _seatmate._

"T-Takao-kun, do you need something?"

Takao blinked and stared at the girl seating behind him who's probably wondering why he's turned around. He flashed her his usual grin and the girl blushed before looking away.

"No, I'm fine." He answered cheerfully then turned back to face the classroom.

Midorima wanted to roll his eyes (but didn't because it would be out of his character so he settled at tipping his glasses again) at the interaction between Takao and the girl seating to his front whose name he doesn't remember. It was obvious that the girl fancied his partner (not that he cared but it's annoying to watch, nanodayo).

His partner-on-court-only-and-probably-in-going-home-too was not only annoying and overly-friendly. He's thickheaded, too. Midorima wondered how someone could be as thickheaded as _him_.

"Takao-kun, I'm collecting your essay." Ruka mumbled to her dark-haired classmate who's also in the basketball team. He side-glanced at her briefly before grinning widely.

"Did Shin-chan pass his paper already?" He asked innocently and the blonde fought the urge to blush at the cute nickname of her crush that the dark-haired bestowed upon him. She really envied Takao's closeness to him. More especially because Takao is the only person whom he talked and interacted with in their class. She wished she was as loud and cheerful as him. And as good in basketball, too.

"Yes, he did." She answered with a small sigh. The basketball player handed his essay to her and she mumbled a soft 'thanks' before moving next.

"No problem." He responded with a small wave. Ruka vaguely wondered to herself why he seems more cheerful today.

It was lunch break and the students in their class slowly dispersed leaving few behind. Ruka was one of those who stayed and Midorima was one with those who left. He doesn't bring lunch to school and she always wondered why. Takao, on the other hand, has his bento box but he always accompany the green-haired male to lunch outside.

She _really_ envied him. If she was to exchange souls with someone for a day, she'd do it with her dark-haired classmate. Then she could call her beloved crush 'Shin-chan' and hear him say 'nanodayo' a lot and then join him in practicing basketball (which she would probably suck at) and also accompany him in going home.

Ruka frowned. Seriously, if she wasn't head-over-heels with Midorima, she'd thought that those two has quite a _thing._

The blonde shook her head and smacked her hands on her face at the thought.

 _No way, no way, no way! Midorima-kun is straight! And so is Takao-kun._

She nodded her head in approval. But still… they have something like…

chemistry?

Ruka really needed to stop being into yaoi.

After eating her lunch (with more than thirty minutes to spare since she eat alone and has no one to chat with), Ruka started preparing her notebook for the next class.

Mathematics.

The blonde mentally groaned at the sight of it.

 _Stupid, stupid notebook!_

Now her thoughts are back to thinking whether someone saw _that_ particular heart figure and the name inside it _or_ if no one did. Ruka has been pondering about it since morning but her brain is not providing her any answers.

 _If someone did see it, then why not react yet?_

Maybe it's not really that shocking that someone like her would like someone like Midorma Shintaro. Or maybe no one really saw it…

The blonde sighed heavily and flipped her notebook open (after making sure no one is watching her, of course) to _that_ page. She stared at it for a second before tearing the page off the spiral notebook.

It's better to be careful. Plus she has her diary for such things, not a lecture notebook. It was her fault in the first place, really.

With the crumpled paper in her fist, she stood up and made her way to the trash bin on the corner of the classroom.

"I swear I'm going to win next time, Shin-chan!"

Ruka turned her attention to the two as they both went inside the classroom.

 _Win? What are they—_

The blonde yelped shortly when someone bumped into her and she immediately struggled not to fall on her backside.

Too bad that while doing so, she accidentally released the crumpled paper in her fist. She watched in horror as the small ball flew across the room and… hit Midorima on the face.

Only it didn't reach its target. Before it could actually hit him, a hand shot out and slapped the crumpled paper away. It was Takao, who suddenly looked serious and sharp-eyed.

And the small ball actually flew back to Ruka's direction. Stupid of her to duck away instead of catching it.

"Ow!"

Ruka turned back to the person who bumped her (who was also hit by the crumpled paper on the nose). It was Nayana Kyoko, the girl seating in between Midorima and Takao's seats.

"Oops! Sorry!" Takao called over from across the room and immediately made his way towards them. Midorima followed suit, probably out of respect. "Are you okay?" He asked Kyoko who nodded shyly.

"It didn't hurt. I was just surprised." Kyoko answered. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, Ruka-chan."

"I-It's okay! I wasn't watching…" Ruka answered softly but in reality, her eyes are all over the place, looking for the blasted piece of paper that was pingponged all over the room.

"I'm really sorry. I acted on instinct. I hit it harder like in basketball." The dark-haired apologized again, one eye closed with his palms together. Kyoko immediately reddened and stuttered an 'it's okay'.

Finally, the blonde spotted the small ball but before she could react, someone beat her to it. It was Kyoko who seemed to use the opportunity of picking it up to prolong the conversation with the dark-haired basketball player. Midorima, on the other hand, lost whatever small interest he had and had started walking back to his table.

"Who owned this?" Kyoko asked aloud and Ruka was just about to claim it when the latter straightened the crumpled paper.

The word 'don't' got stuck in the blonde's throat, her eyes wide. She watched in slow motion as Kyoko's eye widened.

 _Shit._

Takao immediately knew what's on the paper a second before Nayana has read it. With his Hawk Eye and memories from yesterday, he doesn't need to confirm it. Involuntarily, his gray eyes flicked to Maihara.

"Oh!" Nayana exclaimed, her eyes shining in girly interest. "Takao-kun, look!" And she held the paper to his face. He grimaced and looked away.

Seeing it with his own eyes… makes him cringe.

"Someone has written Midorima-kun's name inside a heart!" She announced happily, which of course made everyone turn their attention to them. Midorima paused and turned towards them, scowling.

Perfect.

The dark-haired glanced shortly (and unnoticeably) to the blonde who was still frozen on the sideline, mouth hanging open. He scowled. If she doesn't want to get caught, she has to do something.

"Takao-kun?" Nayana cocked her head to the side and lowered the paper from his face.

Takao cracked a teasing grin on his face expertly and grabbed the paper from Nayana, stared at the heart figure for a second (winced mentally) and then made his way to Midorima. He playfully jabbed his elbow at the green-haired male's stomach.

"Ehh Shin-chan~ An admirer, eh? Who knows someone would…" The dark-haired trailed off knowingly and Midorima loomed over him, glowering.

"What do you mean by that nanodayo?"

"Hehe, nothing Shin-chan!" Takao chirped innocently, hands clasped behind his head.

Midorima sighed and tipped his glasses before turning away.

"Woah, woah Shin-chan! Where are you going?" Takao asked, taking hold of his partner's arm. Midorima just side glanced at him. "What am I going to do with this paper?" The dark-haired showed him the crumpled paper.

The green-haired stared at the crumpled paper for three seconds then shifted his eyes to Takao.

"Throw it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Sorry for the late update. Here it is.**

 _ **MimiZ - It's Gemini :)**_

 **Chapter 3**

"Ruka-chan?"

The blonde tore her gaze away from the window and looked up to Kyoko who was standing by her desk. Almost everyone has gone home except for the cleaners. Kyoko herself has her bag slung over her shoulder already.

"Kyoko! Hurry up!" One of the three girls standing on the doorway shouted. Two of them were Ruka's classmate.

"A minute!" The brunette called back before looking back to Ruka.

"Is there something I can help you with, Kyoko-chan?" She asked politely although her tone is bland. The blonde hasn't been herself since… lunch break.

"Umm, no. It's just that… my friends and I are going to check out this newly-opened sweet café. Do you want to come?" Kyoko beamed hopefully.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go home early…" A lie.

"Oh." The brunette looked crestfallen for a second before her face lit up again. "Next time then?"

Ruka has no other option but to agree.

"S-Sure. Next time." She assured halfheartedly.

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

When the blonde was alone to herself once again, her head immediately dropped to her desk with a _thud_. The remaining students stared at her for a second before continuing their works.

"Ouch."

Turned out that smacking her head on the desk wasn't a good idea. Aside from the heaviness in her chest, she's also carrying a swell on her forehead.

 _Should I fetch an ice-pack in the clinic?_

Ruka glimpsed at the direction of the clinic. Which was on the other side of the campus. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she decided to just continue her way to where students parked their bicycles.

 _But I can't ride my bicycle in this condition. If I don't want to get caught in an accident, anyway._

She's definitely not walking home.

"Ugh!" The blonde stomped to the opposite direction, grumbling under her breath.

"Pardon my intrusion." Ruka mumbled with a small bow as she opened the door to the clinic. When she raised her head to greet the nurse, she was surprised to find her dark-haired classmate instead. "Takao-kun!"

"Oh, Maihara-san. Yo!" Takao greeted with a wave. He was leaning his weight on the Nurse's table.

The blonde blinked at him and wondered if _Shin-chan_ was with him.

It must've shown in her face because he said

"I'm alone. Shin-chan is in the gym already. He's pretty intent on practicing, what with the Inter High almost coming up." He shrugged.

Ruka's first reaction was: _Oh, okay._

And then with her eyes wide…

 _Oh my god! How did he—_

"H-how… what…?"

"Oi! What happened to your forehead?!"

"…eh?" She touched her forehead and… "Ow!"

"Here. This is the last one. We need refilling again." Takao handed an ice-pack to the blonde girl who was sitting on a cot. They have moved from the entryway to the inside of the clinic.

He grabbed a nearby plastic chair and spun it around so that its backrest was on his front as he sat down, legs on each side of the chair.

"Thank you…" Ruka mumbled and placed the object over the bump on her forehead.

 _Wait—we?_

 _Again,_ it must've shown on her face because he said

"I'm in the Health Committee."

 _Oh._

"Oh." She said stupidly. Ruka paused for a second then opened her mouth again, about to ask how her classmate knew she was looking for his partner. "How—wait, how do you manage your time? Basketball is pretty intense and you're a starter, aren't you? And yet you're still in the Health Committee…"

The blonde couldn't get over that fact.

Takao grinned.

"How do you know I'm a starter? Do you watch our games?" He asked instead, eyes twinkling mischievously. Ruka blushed scarlet. The dark-haired laughed.

"I-I..!"

The dark-haired stopped laughing several seconds later and leaned his cheek on his palm, grinning.

"I'm just teasing you." Takao said lightly. "Anyway, the Health Committee wasn't really that hard. Just assisting Mrs. Nakamura, mostly. Plus, we rarely held big events. They make sure to never cross sched with the basketball events. The busiest time of the year for us in Health Committee is just the beginning of the year where we help with the annual Medical Examination."

The blonde nodded in understanding. She bit her lower lip, hesitating, and then opened her mouth.

"The Inter High is two months away…"

Her classmate stared at her for a second before nodding his head.

"Yeah. That's why I'm waiting for Mrs. Nakamura to come back so that I can give her the coach's note." He held up a folded paper between his index and middle finger that Ruka hasn't noticed before then tucked it back to his pocket.

Silence followed. It was Takao who broke it.

"You sure know a lot about basketball. A fan?" He inquired as his hand shot out to her forehead. Ruka started at his sudden action. "Hold it here, it's melting."

She did as told.

"Thanks." The blonde mumbled softly. "And yeah, you could say that I'm a fan." She answered honestly. She was first attracted to the sport in the second year of her middle school after watching an NBA championship game. "I know a lot about it but couldn't dribble the ball to save my life."

Takao snickered. Ruka smiled softly, musing inwardly how easy it is to talk to her dark-haired classmate.

 _If only Midorima-kun—_

Her thought snapped back to her weird of a crush and remembered her supposed-question before she was distracted with the 'Health Committee' news.

 _"_ _I'm alone. Shin-chan is in the gym already. He's pretty intent on practicing, what with the Inter High almost coming up."_

The blonde bit her lip worriedly. How did he know she was looking for Midorima? Is it really that obvious? Does he know about her feelings for his basketball partner?

Takao studied Maihara at the corner of his eyes. His sight is directed to the sunset outside the window but he was painfully aware of _everything_ she's doing. Eyebrows creased, lower lip rolling between her teeth, eyes darting to him from time to time. It was when she lowered the ice pack from her forehead that he was sure she's ready to talk.

"Um, Takao-kun?"

"Hm?"

Swallow.

"How did you know that I was… looking for Midorima-kun earlier?"

The dark-haired male shifted his eyes to her. She suddenly looked… small. Vulnerable.

 _Should I tell her?_

He shifted on his seat, his palm no longer cradling his cheek.

"The others seemed to look for Shin-chan whenever I'm alone. Seriously, it's not like we're attached hips to hips." Takao paused when the blonde girl blushed. He mentally went over his own words but found nothing to trigger the girl's reaction.

He shrugged inwardly. _Girls._

As Maihara nodded at his words, he folded his arms over the backrest of the chair and buried the lower portion of his face in it, studying her. He was contemplating whether to tell her or not.

And then…

"Do you want me to help you with Shin-chan?"

Midorima moved his lucky item for the day, a raccoon stuffed toy, closer to his side. He was taking a break from his three-point shootout and is now sitting on the bench. He couldn't practice _anything_ aside from his three points without Takao. The latter has been gone for quite a long time now and their teammates have been taking it out on him.

"Midorima! Is Takao still out?!" The hot-tempered, tropical fruit magician Miyaji Kiyoshi shouted to the bespectacled male.

"Not yet." He answered, scowling. The older male went on about how the Hawk Eye wielder was ditching their practice.

"Oi, Midorima. Tell us if he's back." Their team captain, Otsuba Taisuke ordered before continue practicing.

What's with these people? It's not like he and Takao were attached hips to hips, nanodayo. There's no way he would know when the dark-haired would come back. Unless the latter would text him, of course.

Midorima tipped his glasses.

"Do you want me to help you with Shin-chan?"

Ruka stared at her dark-haired classmate, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. She probably looked like a dead fish but she couldn't care less.

Takao smiled somewhat sheepishly and scratched the back of his head before his eyes drift lower.

"Oh, you're skirt is getting wet." He pointed to the ice pack on her lap.

The blonde didn't move, still gaping at him. The basketball player sighed.

"I didn't mean to find out. It was… pure accident."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating two chapters as an apology for the readers.**

 **Tell me your thoughts?**

 **Chapter 4**

Takao entered their classroom the next morning feeling down-spirited, Midorima on his tow. The hunt for Cancer's lucky item for today, a square-shaped stone, left them exhausted. They practically walked to school since they couldn't ride in the rickshaw while crouching in the street for the square stone. If Oha Asa started demanding life-threatening items, Midorima will have to look for a new ride.

"G-Good morning, Takao-kun." Nayana greeted with a shy smile.

Takao conjured a weak smile and plopped down on his desk, sighing. Now all he wanted was to sleep through classes.

Until a certain blonde walked in.

Perked up, Takao greeted Maihara with a lively expression.

"Good morning, Maihara-chan!"

(He moved on from _–san_ to _–chan._ )

Said blonde was taken aback, flushing red and stuttering something incoherent before sitting down on her desk, eyes never meeting the dark-haired male's. Takao only chuckled before resting his chin on his folded arms on the table. He remembered their conversation yesterday and honestly, the basketball player was a bit afraid that the blonde girl would lash out at him for touching her notebook (he, _after all_ , has a little sister). Thank heavens she didn't. She did sputter things like 'you shouldn't…' or 'that was…' but they're all unfinished so it doesn't really matter.

When their English teacher walked in, everybody stood up to greet him and Takao's thoughts wandered back to the conversation he had with Maihara when they exit the clinic yesterday.

*Flashback*

 _"_ _Takao-kun?"_

 _"_ _Hm?" The dark-haired male hummed as he jammed his hands in his pants' pockets. He tilted his head a fraction to her direction and noticed that she was standing_ two feet _away from him. He couldn't help but chuckle._

 _"_ _W-What?!" She sounded defensive and ready-to-run-any-moment-from-now._

 _"_ _Why are you standing so far? I'm not going to bite." He teased. The blonde girl struggled not to pout but failed miserably. After several moments, she moved one step closer to him (still a foot and half away) and fidgeted with the keychain on her bag._

 _"_ _Why did you offer to help me with…" Blush. Swallow. "…Midorima-kun?"_

 _Takao grinned._

 _"_ _No reason."_

 _It was true. No reason. At all._

*End of Flashback*

"So? When do we start our _Notice Me, Senpai_ mission?"

Ruka choked on her yogurt and coughed, her throat suddenly itchy. It was their Recess time and instead of staying in the classroom as she usually does, she decided to go out and clear her head (and avoid a certain happy-go-lucky classmate).

So much for avoiding, though.

"Woah! There, there…" Her dark-haired classmate rubbed her back soothingly as she coughed profusely. "You okay?" He asked after a minute when she finally looked up to him, face red.

"T-Takao-kun! Please don't do that again!" She protested and patted her pocket for her handkerchief. _Damn,_ she left it on her desk.

"Here." He handed her his white handkerchief and the blonde eyed him weirdly before accepting it.

"Thank you." She mumbled and eyed him again. She didn't know that some _high school boys_ still carry hankies around.

"Don't stare at me like that. My mother always nagged me to bring one in case a crying girl needs it." He explained and Ruka snorted a laugh. "I know, right? Weird."

They moved to the sides as they were standing in the middle of the hallway. Takao leaned against the wall while Ruka fidgeted with the handkerchief.

"So? The _Notice Me, Senpai_ mission?" The dark-haired wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she glared at him.

"Don't call it that!" The blonde hissed under her breath, eyes darting around them in case someone was listening.

"What? You'd rather we call it the _Notice Me, Shin-cha—_ " He never get to finish the sentence as Ruka stepped in and covered his mouth with her hand, 'shh _ing_ ' heavily and nervously looking around.

Someone cleared their throat behind her few seconds later.

"In case you didn't know, classes will start in 10 minutes nanodayo."

Ruka froze and Takao waved casually, saying, "Mmmf mmn!"

The blonde thankfully recovered quickly. She removed her hand from Takao and spun around. She came face-to-face with Midorima's torso. She looked up and fought down a blush. She has never seen him this up close.

(Ruka only reached the middle of his chest.)

Midorima was watching them skeptically.

"M-Midorima-kun!"

"Hm." The green-haired acknowledged her with a slight (barely-there) nod and stared at Takao.

"Hehe, we're coming Shin-chan." Takao said with his usual grin. Midorima then passed them by. When he was out of earshot, the dark-haired male dodged several of Ruka's whacks. She finally managed to land one on his biceps. "Ow! If you want to touch my guns so badly, you could've just asked nicely!" He joked.

"Are you trying to turn me in?!"

"Nope. It was an accident." The dark-haired snickered. "And 'turn you in'? You make it sound like you're a criminal." Another snicker.

 _Seriously…_

The blonde huffed and walked away, feeling slightly ashamed at whacking Takao. They're not _that_ close but her palm just really itched to do so. She just _really, really, reaaallly_ hopes that Midorima didn't heard anything.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he didn't heard anything." Her classmate said cheerfully, falling into a step beside her, hands behind his head. Ruka eyed him warily before moving away slightly. She threw her yogurt cartoon to a nearby trash bin but it hit the wall instead. Takao chortled as she rushed to pick it up. "That's off the course."

"Yeah, right. Show off." She rolled her eyes and threw him the small cartoon. He grinned (as usual, nothing shocking there) and shoot the cartoon carelessly.

It went in.

Ruka turned away to hide a pout.

"Takao."

Takao looked up from the gadget in his hand (while munching) to Midorima who was scowling at him. It was lunch break and as usual, he and Midorima were in the cafeteria, eating.

He just received Maihara's response in his earlier text. (He may or may have not pestered said girl for her cellphone number.)

 _'_ _I'm Gemini. Why?',_ she typed back.

"Eating while texting is prohibited. It's an insult to the food, nanodayo." His partner said grumpily.

 _'_ _Tell you later. Shin-chan is grumpy.'_

He hit the send button and put down his phone. Midorima went back to eating silently.

"Right. Shin-chan hates it when I'm not giving him full attention." The shorter of the two joked bravely and received a whack on the head in response. "Ow!"

"Stop saying nonsense, nanodayo." The green-haired scolded sternly.

Takao snickered.

It was weird.

Ruka has been staring at Takao's reply for a while now. _'Tell you later. Shin-chan is grumpy',_ it says.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she locked her phone and placed it on her desk. She has finished eating lunch several minutes ago so there's nothing to distract her from the fact that she, _Maihara Ruka,_ was now friends with _Takao Kazunari._ The blonde never thought such happening could take place.

It wasn't bad, really. On the contrary, it was fun. His happiness is contagious it should come with a warning.

Ruka sighed. Although she wished he would stop calling _it_ the _Notice Me, Senpai_ mission. It was embarrassing enough without the crappy title. He even shortened it to NMS, for goodness' sake.

 _Anyway, what's my horoscope got to do with Midorima-kun? Takao-kun said it's_ very _essential…_

The blonde leaned her elbows on her desk and cradled her face in her hands. Their text conversation went like this:

 _T: LUNCH!_

 _R: I'm perfectly aware, thank you._

 _T: Hahaha, you sounded like Shin-chan!_

 _R: I do?_

 _T: YES! But the thank you should be changed to nanodayo. HAHAHA!_

(Ruka deadpanned at her mobile.)

 _R: Very funny._

 _T: I know ;P_

(She put down her phone after that. It beeped again.)

 _T: I remember something VERY essential and crucial that will determine your future relationship with Shin-chan!_

(Ruka blushed at the 'future relationship' and before she could come up a reply, another text came.)

 _T: You're blushing. Hahaha. Tell me I'm right!_

 _R: You're not. What is it?_

 _T: I'm sure I am. What's your horoscope?_

(At this, she rolled her eyes but decided to play along.)

 _R: I'm Gemini. Why?_

 _T: Tell you later. Shin-chan is grumpy._

The blonde could hardly wait. She wanted to know _everything_ about her beloved Midorima. Plus she's really looking forward to talking with her dark-haired classmate again. Having a friend with nothing to worry about coming up a topic (it's impossible to run out of things to talk with Takao; he's _very_ talkative; and funny) is very refreshing. Ruka wasn't a people-person very much.

"Ruka-chan?" Kyoko came up to her desk, looking hesitant and shy.

"What is it?" She responded, slightly surprised. They're _not_ that close and Ruka was sure the brunette only asked her out yesterday because of the 'bumping incident'.

"Are you free after school?"

 _Eh?_

 **By the way guys. There are lots of italicized sentences in here but whenever I read this on my phone, it doesn't show that they were italicized. I hope it's only in mine... it makes me worry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Please forgive me for disappearing. School is killing me but I promise to update as soon as possible. Next chapter is almost ready. Welcome new readers :)**

 **Chapter 5**

"Umm… yeah?"

The brunette blinked at her unsure answer. Ruka decided to play nice.

"I mean, yeah. Hehe…" The blonde amended with a tight smile. Kyoko beamed at her.

"Great! Then can you come with me to the newly opened café after class? I have something I wanted to tell you."

 _Something to tell me?_

"O…okay." Ruka answered softly. Kyoko beamed at her.

"Really? I'll see you later then!" She waved and run out of the classroom.

 _Its fifteen minutes to class. Wonder where she's off to…_

Just as Kyoko's figure disappeared, Takao materialized on the doorway. He immediately waved at her and Ruka gave him a smile. Midorima appeared a second later and her smile dropped, replaced with the usual churning of her stomach.

The blonde could only sigh. That was a normal reaction, and all Midorima did was show his face.

 _Life's not fair…_

She was distracted from her thoughts when Takao walked up towards her, whistling loudly. He plopped to Kyoko's chair and faced her direction. Midorima went to his seat and tipped his glasses.

"Did you know that Shin-chan's lucky item for today was a square stone?" The dark-haired blurted out of the blue. The green-haired male stiffened and Ruka choked a laugh. She knew about the lucky items he carried every day. It's hard not to when the said items varied in different sizes. He once carried a stuffed unicorn half his size to the class and everyone burst out laughing.

Including her. She couldn't help it. He's too adorable, all serious like that.

"Takao!" Midorima chastised.

"What, Shin-chan? We almost died hunting for that. We may as well share our prize." Takao reasoned with a grin. She glanced to Midorima curiously then looked away when he met her gaze. "Come on, Shin-chan. Show her the stone. It was actually pretty."

With a grunt, the tall male reached into his pocket and brought out a white handkerchief. He peeled the first layer cautiously and then the next one.

"Woah…" Ruka muttered soflty. It was _really_ pretty. She kinda expected a plain-looking stone with jagged ends. Instead, it was smooth and marble-like, only square. Takao picked it up carelessly.

"Be careful, nanodayo!"

"Yes, yes. Or else bad luck will come Shin-chan's way." The dark-haired said lightly. He held it up close to the blonde's face. "See? It's pretty. We found it at someone else's garden."

 _Someone else's garden..?_

"Yeah. It's pretty…"

Midorima grunted and Takao placed it back to the safety of the white handkerchief. Which reminded Ruka of _someone else's_ handkerchief. She dug through her pocket.

"Oh, Takao-kun. Here." She presented it to him.

"Ah, right. Thank you." The dark-haired pronounced the _thank you_ as 'sankyu' and stuffed said handkerchief to his pocket.

The two continued exchanging words and unbeknownst to them, the green-haired male was actually studying their interaction. It was _quite_ unusual for Midorima's basketball partner, Takao, to be _this_ friendly with someone, much less a _girl_. He has many friends but he doesn't stick around them.

(He's _always_ with Midorima, after all.)

Even though the shorter male was overly-friendly and overly-talkative, he doesn't really make so much effort to engage in _nonsense_ conversations with someone, especially if it doesn't involve basketball. And it's not like he avoids girls but he's quite careful around them. After all, Takao was pretty popular with the female population. He is in the basketball team (it _really_ boozes up your popularity poll within the campus, much to the green-haired's annoyance. _It's not like those things would help us in the games, nanodayo.)_ and is actually a starter (point guard position) despite being just a freshman. He and Midorima are the only first year starters in the team.

So when Midorima found them in such an ill-mannered position earlier in the hallway, his curiosity piqued (although he will never admit that _nanodayo_ ). Not only that, but they were actually texting during lunch (why text when you're classmates? And didn't they saw each other not less than an hour ago? What was so important that they have to text it? Midorima will never understand).

And now, he was the one to start conversation with Maihara. The tall player couldn't recall a single time that these two were conversing before today.

Interesting.

The bell rang three minutes later.

"See you tomorrow, Mai-chan!" Takao waved cheerfully as he and Midorima sauntered off the room. Ruka waved back hesitantly at the energetic teenager. Someway somehow, Maihara- _san_ turned to Maihara- _chan_ then evolved to _Mai_ -chan. When she asked the male about it, he answered that her name is too long.

When the two disappeared into the hallway, her gaze drifted to Kyoko, remembering her promise to accompany the brunette to a café. The latter was staring into the door, a deep look on her face. Seconds ticked by and the blonde decided to get her attention.

"Kyoko-chan!" She called cheerfully but the brunette didn't turn her way. Ruka frowned. "Kyoko-chan?" No answer. "Kyoko-chan!" A little louder this time. This certainly caught Kyoko's attention.

"Oh, Ruka-chan!" The brunette acknowledge with an apologetic smile.

Ruka gave her an impish grin.

"Are we still on in visiting the new café?"

Kyoko blinked a few times before recognition dawned in her face. A huge (but _quite_ strained) smile followed.

"Uhm!" The brunette affirmed.

Ruka smiled to herself. She was glad that they're still going to the café. She badly needed a distraction from mentally praising Takao for letting her talk (no matter how _short_ it is) with Midorima. Her insides are having a party since their afternoon classes had started and a huge smile was permanently plastered to her face.

"Are you two going out?" Kyoko had blurted out of nowhere, choking Ruka with the milkshake she's sipping. "Oh my..! I'm so sorry! Here." She handed the poor girl a glass of water in which the latter accepted, chugging it down until the glass is empty.

The blonde breathed deeply, the corner of her eyes watering and her face still red from coughing.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ruka-chan! That was rude of me!" Kyoko apologized again, bowing her head low, dark hair flipping through the air.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan. I was just surprised…" She said with a nervous giggle. The question caught her off guard. They were just talking about how good the milkshake is before the question was addressed.

Her heart was beating fast inside her chest, afraid who Kyoko meant when she said 'you two'. Did someone (other than Takao) notice the way she looked at Midorima or how about that damn piece of paper that was pingponged across the room? It was Kyoko who picked it up and showed it to the rest of the class. Did she know from that day on? How? Was she really so damn obvious?

What is she going to do?!

"I'm sorry…" The brunette apologized again and Ruka immediately dismissed it.

"What do you mean by your question earlier? Who are you talking about?" She asked instead, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

 _Please don't let it be Midorima-kun! Please don't let it be…_

But she honestly couldn't think of _any_ other boy she meant other than the green-haired although she was wondering _how_ the two of them look as if they're _dating_.

Kyoko didn't answer and didn't meet her gaze either. She suddenly seemed to be so interested with her straw. Ruka realized that this must be what the former wanted to tell her when she asked her earlier on the day.

 _Does she like Midorima-kun, too?_

Oh no…

"Takao-kun."

Kyoko's voice was so small that the blonde barely heard it. With furrowed brows, she leaned in from across the table.

"What?"

"Ta… Takao-kun…"

Leaning back on her chair, Ruka was confused what her dark-haired classmate has got to do with this. She looked around the place, wondering if the said classmate is present and Kyoko merely spotted him. But he wasn't around. When she looked back at the brunette, their eyes met and Ruka saw determination written all over the girl's face. But her eyes were bracing herself, as if preparing for the worst. And then she opened her mouth.

"Are you and Takao-kun dating?"

…

If the previous question made her nervous, this one certainly blew her away.

Ruka erupted into fits of laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Finished it on time! Enjoy and tell me your thoughts :)**

 **Chapter 6**

"What's so funny?" Kyoko asked, insulted at the sudden outburst.

Ruka, though, couldn't get herself to stop laughing. She knew it was unladylike to laugh so loud and to snort in between breaths but she couldn't help it! Of course it would be Takao! Why she didn't think of that, who knows?

When the blonde refused to stop laughing, Kyoko huffed and crossed her arms in her chest, leaning back to her chair. But her eyes were no longer guarded. Of course the blonde's answer is as clear as the blue sky: _No._ Her laughter said so.

"I'm (laugh) sorry..! (laugh again) That was so r-ru (another laugh) rude of me!" Ruka choked the words out in between giggles. Soon, Kyoko was joining her at the peculiarity of the blonde and the basketball player getting together.

The brunette couldn't deny her happiness at finding out the truth.

It's finally Sunday and Ruka couldn't wait for Monday to come. Unlike other students, she doesn't dread the said day much. After all, she'll be seeing her precious basketball player—Midorima—and Takao and Kyoko. The blonde wondered how she managed being friendless before when having people around her was too fun!

She shook her head at that. No idea.

"Ru-chan! Can you deliver these fruits to Nami?" Her mother called from downstairs and Ruka's spirit immediately sunk. Summer was just around the corner so it was hotter than normal outside. Not to mention that it's already one in the afternoon. And her Aunt Nami's house is far from here.

With a huge and deep sigh, the blonde detached herself from her bed and went to change. She decided to wear a faded orange, short-sleeved hoodie and brown cotton shorts that reached mid-thighs.

"You still remember her address?" Her mother asked as she tucked the three bags of assorted fruits to the basket of her bicycle. She deadpanned at her mother. "Just making sure." The older woman shrugged.

"Mom, we go to their place at least once a month. For the last eight years." Ruka answered and slung her sling bag over her head and one shoulder so that it rested on her hip.

"Okay, okay. Just be careful. Did you bring your pepper spray?"

She rolled her eyes. Yes, she carry around pepper spray wherever she go. Even at school. Since third grade.

"Yes, mom. I'm off." And she rode off, waving back once before turning to a corner.

The total ride from their house to her Aunt Nami's was over thirty minutes and Ruka rested for ten minutes halfway before riding again. She wasn't use to riding in her bicycle for quite a long time. Her ride to school is just ten to fifteen minutes and she's one of those school-and-house type of girls that's why she didn't appreciate long rides.

After another agonizing fifteen minutes, she finally arrived at the doorstep of her auntie. The blonde took a minute to make herself presentable. She finger-combed her short hair and straightened her hoodie before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened five seconds later and Aunt Nami's face immediately greeted her.

"Oh, Ruka-chan! Come in." The older woman opened the door wider, grinning from ear to ear.

Three hours later, Ruka was on her way home. She's walking side by side with her bicycle, too tired to pedal. Maybe thirty minutes of walking will do her legs well and then she would mount her bicycle again to pedal the remaining distance away. With a heavy sigh, the blonde bobbed her head up and down, thinking it was a good idea.

She just mentally thanked God that it was four in the afternoon already and the heat wasn't that piercing anymore.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Someone shouted on her ear behind her and Ruka shrieked loudly, jumping out of her skin for a moment. Her bicycle tumbled down on the concrete, forgotten.

The blonde whipped around and Takao was doubling over, clutching his stomach and bellowing with laughter. She landed a punch on his arm, face red.

"Y-YOU..!" Ruka panted, still shocked and partly annoyed. When the dark-haired didn't slow down in his laughter, she shoved him in the chest and he gratefully took a step back from her violence.

"You… (laugh) should've see—(laugh)—n your face! (another long and breathless laugh) That was so worth it..!" And he continued laughing. The blonde could only fume angrily at his sight.

Two minutes later, he finally calmed down although his ear-to-ear grin was still on place. Ruka glared at him.

"Fancy running into you here." Takao greeted, grinning.

"You didn't _run_ into me. You _came up_ behind me!" She corrected with another glare but let it go a moment later. Her dark-haired classmate crouched down to attend her fallen (and momentarily forgotten) bicycle just as a group of girls passed them by. They giggled and dragged an _'aww'_ before disappearing to a corner. "What was that about?"

The basketball player watched the group of girls and stood up, holding the bicycle in place. Something clicked inside his head and a smile grew on his face.

"W-Why are you smiling like that? That's creepy." Ruka muttered, eyes wide. She stepped back when Takao leveled their faces.

"We're wearing a couple hoodie!" The dark-haired announced happily before laughing loudly.

The blonde flushed as she noticed that they, indeed, were wearing the same orange hoodie. Before she could think twice, she has already landed a punch to her classmate's hard head who has choke on his laugh.

"We're not wearing a _couple_ anything!"

Takao merely rubbed his head, stepped away (along with the bicycle), and then continued laughing. Apparently, the whole situation seemed so amusing to him as it was embarrassing to the blonde girl.

Ruka sighed, running a hand through her face. The day is almost coming to an end but she has a feeling that her Sunday is just starting, with her dark-haired classmate.

Takao glanced down on the petite girl beside him, his eyes immediately drifting lower to her faded orange hoodie. He grinned and she pouted, cheeks dusting pink. She was guiding her bicycle as they strolled along the walkways. Cars and bikes breezed past them, ruffling their hairs from time to time.

He doesn't like silence, especially between him and his new friend. But the blonde clearly is not in the mood of conversing with him. He really doesn't understand girls. It's not like they planned to wear _orange hoodies._ And even if they did, they're friends so it's nothing to be embarrassed about.

An idea popped to his head and he fished his phone out of his front pocket.

 _T: Are you angry?_

Ruka stared at the new message in her phone. She glanced at him but he was just staring ahead. Rolling her eyes, she texted back.

 _R: Angry? No. Embarrassed? Yes._

A few moments later…

 _T: What's so embarrassing about our matched hoodies? I think it's cool._

The blonde gave him a 'are you serious' look before typing back furiously.

 _R: THEY THOUGHT WE WERE DATING! IT'S EMBARRASSING!_

Takao snickered beside her.

 _T: So? We both know it wasn't true._

Ruka shook her head and pocketed her phone. It beeped again after a few seconds.

 _T: Nanodayo._

A smile crept up to her face and she shakes her head again. They walked in silence after that until Ruka decided to break it.

"Sorry for hitting you in the head." She muttered softly, feeling guilty. Takao nodded.

"You have violent tendencies, so I noticed."

The blonde blushed scarlet at the statement.

"I don't mind though." The dark-haired said, grinning at her. She blinked.

"You like getting hit?" Ruka asked incredulously.

"Pfft..!" The basketball player cackled but recovered shortly after. "That's not what I mean." He said and laced his hands behind his head.

"Hm?"

"I like it when people warmed up to me and do things they don't usually do to others because of their manners." The dark-haired glanced at her. "Like you and Shin-chan. Somehow, it meant that you guys are comfortable enough around me." He smiled.

Ruka stopped walking, gazing at him and realizing the meanings of his words. He glanced back at her, not pausing. The corners of her mouth almost curled until he spoke again.

"Or it could just mean that I'm really getting to your nerves!" He laughed and looked ahead.

…And he ruined the moment.

Shaking her head, the blonde jogged up towards him.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked as soon as they're beside each other again. Takao stopped walking, his face lighting up. "What?"

"Are you off to somewhere?" He sounded excited.

"Uhh… no. Why?"

"Great!"

 _Huh?_

"Give me your bike!" And before she could react, he had already mounted himself on it. The blonde could only blink at him. "Hop on!"

…

…

…

"No way I'm joining you in there!" She announced, stepping back. Takao leaned his folded arms on the handle of the bicycle, regarding her coolly. Like he owned it.

"Come on. I want to show you something." He persuaded. Ruka crossed her arms and checked the backside of her bicycle.

After a moment, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm not sitting. In case you decide to smash us to a tree, I can leap off easily." She said and climbed on the back, both hands on his shoulders. Takao whistled and readied himself.

"Sure."

And then he pedaled away.


	7. Chapter 7

**_So I'm still alive. I'm so sorry for disappearing. I'm such a shameless creature.._**

 **Chapter 7**

"Where are we going?"

Takao chose to ignore the blonde behind him and instead focused on the road before him. He was excited.

"Takao-kun?" No answer. "Takao-kun!"

Apparently, Maihara doesn't like surprises as she was now tugging on his hair.

"Patient, Mai-chan. Good things come to those who wait." He answered, snickering. Although he couldn't see it, he's positive that she was pouting. Or _trying_ not to pout. Like she always do when she couldn't do a thing.

The traffic light turned to yellow for five seconds and the dark-haired male pulled at the brake, sliding one foot on the gravel beneath them for balance. The light went red afterwards and people started crossing at the intersection. They have a good minute and a half before it turns green again.

Takao observed the blonde sideways (with his Hawk Eye) as she maneuvered herself to a sitting position. She removed her hands from his shoulders and he leaned forward to rest his arms on the bicycle's handles.

"Hey Takao-kun?" Maihara asked after a moment and he twisted on the side to watch her. "You asked about my horoscope the other day. And you mentioned…" she swallowed, blushed and looked away, "that it's important or something. Why is that?"

The dark-haired grinned at her. He remembered exactly the words he texted to her: _"I remember something VERY essential and crucial that will determine your future relationship with Shin-chan!"_ That's probably why she blushed.

Maihara deadpanned at his face-eating grin. Takao cleared his throat.

"It's something you have to know about Shin-chan." He started and the blonde nodded eagerly. He smiled crookedly, deciding to tease her. "Are you, Maihara Ruka-san, prepared to accept Midorima Shintaro-chan with all his strange habits that doesn't really make sense but matters most to him especially in how he sees a perso—"

Maihara glared at him and made a move to whack him. He leaned away from her, cackling lightly.

"I'm serious."

Takao glanced behind at the traffic light and prepared himself to pedal. He looked over his shoulder.

"Tell you later." He faced straight. "Hold on, Mai-chan."

Ruka immediately grabbed fistfuls of Takao's orange hoodie when the bicycle suddenly lurched forward. It was then that she noticed the green light. Cars and some trucks whizzed past them and her dark-haired classmate was careful to stay on the sides.

She wanted to pester him more about Midorima's _strange habits_ but decided not to push it. So she instead to watch the scenery around them, the skies turning orange and gray at the sides.

Seven minutes later, the blonde snapped out of her reverie when the bicycle slowed to a stop. When she lowered her eyes from the sky, she was taken aback at the sight of the open basketball court before them. Well, not exactly _open_ since it's surrounded with chain-link fence on all sides.

"Wow." Ruka said, mouth hanging open.

"Heh. Come on." Takao said and climbed off. She followed and as soon as her feet landed on the even ground, she stared her fill at the court. Her dark-haired classmate went to park the bicycle away.

The blonde is a _huge_ fan of basketball but she's never seen a basketball court on the open. It's different on the audience stands like in their school and on TV. It felt realer here. And bigger.

She felt both ashamed (for not knowing this beautiful place before today) and excited (a _real court!)_. The point guard then joined her side by side, watching her stare at the basketball court for a moment before averting his gaze to the court itself.

"Wow." The blonde repeated dumbly after a minute of mentally drooling at it. Takao snickered beside her.

"Heard you the first time."

She playfully punched his shoulder in response.

"Wait here. I'll go get a ball." He casted a huge grin at her before sauntering off.

Ruka stepped forward until she was inches away from the chain-link fence. She placed her palm against it and smiled. _She wasn't dreaming._

Two minutes later, Takao was back, spinning a basketball ball on the tip of his index finger. When he was almost at her, he passed the ball towards her and Ruka, _totally_ taken aback _and_ unprepared, almost got her wind knocked off her chest. But she did manage to catch it. Clumsily. Her dark-haired classmate raised his brows at her and she immediately passed it back to him, wanting to surprise him, too.

Of course it didn't work as he gracefully catch said ball. He didn't even notice that the blonde was trying to catch him off guard.

"Ah, right." Takao said and it was Ruka's turn to raise her brows.

"What?"

The dark-haired male laughed and she narrowed her eyes at him. Then…

"You 'couldn't dribble a ball to save your life'." The basketball player quoted-unquote his fingers on the air and laughed. Ruka blushed at her own words.

"Oh shut up."

As usual, it took more than thirty seconds for her dark-haired classmate to recover from laughing.

"Well, if you're marrying Shin-chan, you need to know everything about his sport." He stated and dodged a huge slap from the blonde. He grinned at her but she's clearly not amused.

Ruka huffed and crossed her arms on her chest to avoid committing a crime like hitting Takao. For some reason, he could easily bring out her 'violent tendencies' as he has called it.

"Just so you know, I know _a lot_ about basketball. I'm a fan." She said grumpily. To her utter surprise, Takao reached out and patted her head playfully.

"Well, theories and facts are different from experience. As you'll know soon."

Takao grinned when the ball rolled away from under Maihara's hand for the twelfth time. It's true. She really couldn't dribble the ball to save her life.

"UGH!"

The basketball player snickered but stooped immediately as the blonde shoot him a glare. He cleared his throat and went to fetch the ball. Aside from having violent tendencies, Maihara is also touchy about not being able to play her favorite sport.

"Show me how you do it again." Maihara demanded with her hands on her hips. Takao swallowed a grin then dribble the ball easily. "How do you make it look so easy? The ball is rough and heavy and it keeps on bouncing in different angles!"

Now she's pouting. And shouting. Where did the polite young lady go?

"Don't give up easily." He said and passed the ball to her. The blonde failed to catch it and she glowered at him for a moment (like it's his fault, seriously) before following said ball to pick it up.

"Who said anything about giving up?" Takao heard her mumble under her breath.

-Forty minutes later-

"I… give… up..!"

Ruka has never, _never_ been this tired before. She gave up on crouching and instead slumped down on the ground, her knees giving away beneath her. The blonde stretched her legs and tilted her face to the sky while using her hands to support her weight as she inclined her body. Her breaths came in fast, short and shallow. The sky was a mix of purple and golden-orange that made her close her eyes to protect them from the harsh colors. She was aware of the gravel beneath her and the dusts that now cling to her sweaty legs, and maybe some _other_ time, she'd care, but not now. Not when every muscle in her body begged for rest.

A shadow fell over her and Ruka opened her eyes to the sight of her dark-haired classmate crouching over her from behind, his face darkened by the setting sun. He was grinning, of course (nothing shocking there), his dark tendrils glistening with sweat around his face.

She's glad to know she wasn't the only one dying from perspiration. Although she's at least ten times worse than him.

"I'm dying." Ruka mumbled almost incoherently and Takao cackled. "I'm serious. I can't move an inch. I need ambulance."

"Don't say such weird things. Come on, stand up. The by passers are staring." He said after a while.

"Gah, if I knew I'm playing basketball today, I wouldn't have worn this thing." The blonde said and gestured at her orange hoodie. She envied Takao who has worn a dark shirt underneath his own hoodie.

"Well nobody could've predicted you'd be playing. Or rather, would be _attempting_ to play." The basketball player stated with a grin and wiped his face with the front of his shirt. Ruka glared at him for a moment then watched his arm flexed at his action.

Well it was hard not to stare at his _arm_ since he rolled up its sleeve. It was begging for her attention ever since they started playing.

And it's a really good sight.

Ruka rolled her eyes at herself. _Seriously._

"Come on, Miss Notice-Me-Shin-Chan."

That brought back her energy and she reached out with both hands to pull Takao's hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay, just kidding!"

"You pedal." Ruka said and released his hair. When her dark-haired classmate just continued to stare at her, she moved to pull his hair again in which he successfully evaded. "What?"

"You're Gemini, right?" He asked and the blonde remembered their earlier conversation and his promised explanation. Ruka nodded. "Well, hm…" Takao seemed to be thinking deeply for few seconds before his face lit up. "Ah! I think you're normal for Shin-chan."

… Ah. What?

" _What_?"

"It means that you're not _entirely_ compatible with Shin-chan but you're not on his _must-be-avoided-at-all-cause_ either. You're on the safe and neutral side."

"Can you speak in English, Takao-kun?" At that, the dark-haired chuckled lightly before answering.

"Shin-chan highly believes about luck, and since he's a Cancer, he allowed as small interactions with the signs that are 'said' to be unlucky for him. I think the only reason Shin-chan actually hangs out with me, which means he _talks_ to me, is because I'm a Scorpio and we have the highest compatibility percentage."

…

That was the weirdest sentence Ruka has ever heard.

"I'm home." Ruka announced and is about to go straight to her room (she needs to process everything Takao has told her about her precious Midorima) when her mother emerged from the kitchen, holding a saddle. The delicious smell of stew immediately wafted over her.

"Are you okay, Ru-chan? You look…"

"Awful, I know. I also feel awful." She answered with a small pout and head for the stairs. "I delivered the fruits safely to Aunt Nami."

"O-okay. Thank you for your hard work, Ru-chan!" Her mother called out as the blonde took the stairs. "And come down for dinner immediately!"

Ruka answered with a prolonged _yes_ from upstairs. And as Mrs. Maihara turned her back to attend the stew she's cooking, hurried footsteps flew down the stairs, calling her attention back around.

"Ru-chan?"

"Does dad still own a basketball _ball_?" Well she must at least _try_ to play his sport.

 ** _Reviews please?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here it is. Enjoy. More like a filler chapter, really.**_

 **Chapter 8**

"Ruka-chan, good morning!" Kyoko, who's on her way outside, greeted Ruka as she entered the classroom. She greeted the brunette back and (with a huge smile upon seeing Midorima) shuffled towards her seat ever so slowly.

She was contemplating whether to greet him or not. Greeting him seemed innocent enough but still somewhat overfriendly. But wouldn't it be kind of rude to just straight ignore him?

"Good morning, Mai-chan!"

Ruka started at the sudden voice and her eyes landed on her dark-haired classmate who was grinning (shocking, _really_ ) widely at her.

"G-Good morning, Takao-kun. Why are you so happy?" She eyed him weirdly.

"Haha! I'm always this happy, right Shin-chan?" He winked subtlety at her before turning to the green-haired male. Ruka controlled the urge to smack him.

"Don't ask me nanodayo." The green-haired male replied, tipping his glasses.

The blonde smiled secretly before forwarding to her seat. She sat and glanced at her seatmate.

"Good morning, Midorima-kun."

 _Did I just say that?_

Ruka was hyperventilating inwardly. She might have uttered it too quickly.

"Good morning." Midorima said after a beat and Takao let out a soft _pfft!_ as Ruka struggled not to blush and scream and dance. All at the same time.

She decided that today is a beautiful day and grinned at the sky outside the window.

Takao was trying _really_ hard not to snicker loudly at the slightly taken aback expression on his partner's face. He was really proud of his Mai-chan for pulling off such stunt. He never expected her to do such thing since she was really smitten with his green-haired partner and even talking _about_ the guy for a whole minute is enough to leave her a blushing mess (and a violent one).

And clearly, Shin-chan wasn't expecting her greeting. The dark-haired wasn't sure if his basketball partner is now aware that his seatmate harbored strong feelings for him. It seemed impossible not to notice it, but then Takao himself didn't notice them until _the notebook._

 _The notebook, huh?_

He smiled to himself. That was last week but it seemed to be longer than that.

"E-Excuse me, Takao-kun…"

"Areh?" The dark-haired was busy observing the two behind him that he didn't notice Nayana came up to him. He glanced up and found her standing in front of his desk, her eyes downcast and her fingers playing with each other. He wondered what she needed from him. "Nayana-san, do you need something?"

"Umm…" The brunette girl bit her lower lip and Takao, curious, leaned in. Nayana swallowed and stepped back, still not meeting his eyes. "Can I… (gulp) can I talk to you for a moment?" She shyly raised her honey-colored eyes to his slate blue eyes and looked away immediately.

"Ah… sure."

Ruka grinned at the sight of her dark-haired classmate and Kyoko as the latter led him out of the classroom. She remembered their conversation after the brunette asked her if she and Takao were going out.

*Flashback*

" _So you like him?" Ruka beamed at Kyoko, a huge smile on her face. She didn't see that coming! But now that she thought about it, it was pretty obvious. Kyoko always talk to Takao and smile a lot at him. Hmm, how come she never noticed that?_

" _Y-Yes… do you think it's weird?" The brunette asked shyly. Ruka shook her head._

" _No. I can see why you liked him." She smiled, remembering her new friend. "He's funny and cool."_

 _Kyoko nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide and sparkling, and a small blush on her face._

" _He's really, really friendly! And have you seen him in games? He's so good..! The way he handles the ball and his Hawk Eye…" The brunette trailed off and sighed dramatically. The blonde giggled and Kyoko recovered from her short daydream, blushing furiously._

 _The two enjoyed their milkshakes in silence for several minutes and Ruka wondered if Takao noticed Kyoko's feelings for him._

" _Um, Ruka-chan?"_

" _Hm?" The blonde stopped playing with the ice cubes at the bottom of her cup using her straw and looked up to the brunette. Once again, the latter looked pretty determined. "I promise, Takao-kun and I aren't dating." She said in case Kyoko's gonna ask again._

 _Kyoko chuckled nervously._

" _That's not it…"_

" _Is something wrong, Kyoko-chan?"_

" _I…I'm planning to confess my feelings."_

… _Oh._

*End of Flashback*

That's probably why Kyoko was leading Takao out of the classroom. To confess. Ruka hoped it'll go well. As for her, she'd never have the guts to do such thing to her beloved Midorima.

She hopefully glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him intently watching the door that Takao and Kyoko went through. He was almost glaring which shocked her.

Ruka looked away and tried to think why the tall basketball player would do such thing.

 _Well, Takao-kun is his partner so… if he's having a girlfriend, their practice would be cut short. And since the Inter High is coming up… well, it's really going to be a problem._

She imagined Takao together with Kyoko and a smile graced her lips. _He managed to balance his studies and basketball so I believe having a girlfriend will be fine. And I'm sure Kyoko-chan will fully support him even if it means having little time together._

Ruka nodded at her thoughts.

"Right." She said to herself and the green-haired male turned to her, a disapproving scowl etched on his forehead. Ruka almost shrieked but caught herself. Midorima looked scary. "Midorima-kun..?" She called warily.

"Nothing, n'dayo." He answered almost grumpily and turned away.

The blonde remembered her first impression on Takao and Midorima, how they get along so well and the chemistry between them. She vaguely wondered if the green-haired male would be jealous if Takao would have Kyoko as a girlfriend. She blushed at the thought and shook her head immediately, mentally chastising herself for thinking such thoughts (although it made her wanna squeal out loud).

Takao sighed softly ( _very_ softly so that the nervous girl walking ahead of him wouldn't notice) for what seemed like the hundredth time. He wasn't stupid. He might act like it but he definitely wasn't. Not to sound bragging, but he's been in this situation before. Ever since he was chosen as a starter player, his status spiked up in the whole campus along with Midorima's. Girls like them (him and Midorima) because of their statuses.

The dark-haired jammed his hands in his pockets. _Well maybe not_ every _girl,_ he thought as he remembered Maihara and her devotion to his partner. Takao grinned.

And if not for his Hawk Eye, he would definitely have run to Nayana who has stopped walking without him noticing.

Nayana spun around to face him, face down with small blushes adorning her cheeks. Her hands were fisted and were on her chest, thumbs playing with each other. Takao retrieved his hands from his pockets and waited for the girl to speak up. They passed by a wall clock a short while ago and if his calculations were right, they at least have fifteen minutes before the bell signals for classes.

Seconds ticked by and still, no one spoke. Takao finally decided to open his mouth but then the brunette spoke.

"Um, Takao-kun… I… I think you know why I brought you here…" She finally started and looked up at him through her lashes, biting her lower lip before looking down again. The dark-haired male scratched his head and gave her a flattered _but_ sorry smile.

"I'm flattered, really, Nayana-san." He said instead of answering her question. There's no reason to beat around the bush. "But…"

Ruka waited for Kyoko and Takao to come back so that she could celebrate with them but the moment they did, their sensei came in and she never got the time to read their facial expressions.

"How'd it go?"

It was Recess time and Ruka wasted no time in running after Kyoko the moment she walked out of their classroom. The blonde found her on the restroom.

"Kyoko-chan?" Ruka called when the brunette didn't respond with her back facing Ruka. _What if..?_

"Ruka… chan…" Kyoko said in between sobs and spun on her heel to fling herself on the blondie.

Ruka was surprised but managed to steady themselves to prevent falling down on the tiled floor. Understanding dawned on her and sadness immediately filled her. Kyoko cried harder on her shoulder.

 _ **Reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am terribly sorry for not updating. This should've been posted last November but… please forgive me. And I'm not abandoning this story, just so you know.**_

 _ **Enjoy. Tell me your thoughts.**_

Chapter 9

Ruka knew that it wasn't Takao's fault that he rejected Kyoko but she really couldn't stop herself from getting _somewhat_ angry at him. Even though it's so irrational.

And that's why she's avoiding him for the rest of the day. She purposely went back to their class with thirty seconds to spare before the bell rings for the end of their Recess so that he wouldn't have the chance to talk to her. At lunch, too, she ate with Kyoko and her friends outside since she wanted to comfort the girl and also, she figured that Takao wouldn't come anywhere near Kyoko. She also turned off her mobile in case he would text her. The lunch, though, was very awkward since Ruka's only friend was the brunette.

And now, they're on their last subject. The blonde was determined to get past the door unnoticed. She invited Kyoko to hang out after class but the latter declined, saying that she wanted to go straight home and rest. Ruka nodded her understanding and Kyoko promised a next time.

"O…kay," their sensei glanced at his wristwatch, "I guess it's almost time. Don't forget your assignment on Wednesday. See you."

The bell rung and students started shuffling around. As for Ruka, she has her things already packed and so is ready to exit. She stood up but then a hand curled itself on her wrist. Taken aback, she glanced down to…

"M-M-Midorima-kun?!"

She suddenly forgot her mission to exit the classroom as soon as possible. The tall basketball player, though, wasn't looking at her.

And then Takao was in front of her, grinning at his partner.

"Thank you, Shin-chan." He said with that 'sankyu' pronunciation again.

"Whatever, nanodayo." Midorima answered and stood up, picking up his bag and releasing her wrist. He tipped his glasses and glanced at them. "Fifteen minutes, remember, nanodayo."

"I know, I know." The dark-haired responded cheerfully.

And then he left to exit the classroom. Something that Ruka should've done thirty seconds ago if she wasn't distracted by her crush.

 _Ah, crap._

She tried to step around her dark-haired classmate but he was fast to block her again. Of course he's fast. Faster than her. _Way faster._ He proved that yesterday when he played against her. Gritting her teeth and refusing to meet his grayish-blue eyes, she tried sidestepping again.

Of course he didn't let her and they ended up dancing around each other.

"Takao-kun!" Ruka finally exclaimed, exasperated.

"Mai-chan!" Takao mimicked in the same manner. She glared at him.

"Let me…" She sidestepped him but he merely followed, blocking her _again_ , "pass."

"Not until you stop avoiding me." He said seriously.

The blonde sighed wearily, her finger itching to mess her hair in annoyance or to beat the person in front of him.

"I even asked Shin-chan to help me just to talk to you." He sounded weary. Tired. And then his eyes glinted mischievously. "Which worked very well, by the way." He laughed.

"Ugh, shut up." Ruka grumbled, refusing to blush at the memory of her precious Midorima's hand on her wrist. Their very first physical interaction.

The thought made her giddy.

And then she remembered a certain dark-haired in front of her who was responsible for the said physical interaction. She glared at him.

"Oh, come on! Stop avoiding me already." Takao ran a hand through his dark hair and his right side fringes were momentarily swept back until he removed his hand and they stumbled back to his forehead.

"I'm not in the mood, really. I'll… talk to you some other time." She tried (and failed) to sidestepped again. "Takao-kun…"

"Is this because of Nayana-san?" He asked seriously. Ruka paused in trying to sidestep and sighed. Well, there's no going around him. She hesitated in answering. It seemed so pathetic now to be 'mad' at him. "Mai-chan." Takao poked her arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'm…" The blonde looked away, "…mad."

"For rejecting her?"

She nodded, still couldn't meet his eyes.

"Why?"

Seriously, he's asking that? She glared at him.

"What?" The dark-haired asked almost innocently with his eyes wide and head cocked to the side. Ruka stared at him for a long moment, wondering how thick-headed he could get. When he just stared right back at her, the blonde sighed once again and tried to explain why she's mad at him.

"Because she's my friend _._ " She said the last word with gritted teeth. Takao just blinked at her.

"I don't understand."

 _Well this would be hard,_ the blonde thought and tried again.

"Kyoko-chan told me about her _huge crush_ on you and she said that she really had _those feelings_ for a long time now. And she was really happy and excited when she told me she's going to confess. And you just…"

"Rejected her?" Takao offered. Ruka rolled her eyes. "Mai-chan, I feel bad about hurting her. I really do. But rejecting her?" He shook his head. "Just because someone felt something for someone doesn't really mean the feeling's reciprocated you know."

"I know that. I just couldn't help but be mad at you. I mean Kyoko-chan is amazing—"

"I didn't know you two are _very_ close." Takao interjected.

"-and she's really kind. Why couldn't you like her back?"

"I still don't understand why you're mad at me."

Ruka messed her short hair in frustration.

"Well, put it like this: What if Midorima-kun told you he liked someone and that he's going to confess his feelings and then he did and he was rejected? Wouldn't you feel mad at the girl who rejected him when you know Midorima-kun is really amazing and cute and—" Ruka paused when she noticed that her dark-haired classmate is already hunched over on his stomach. "Takao-kun." Ruka deadpanned at him.

Takao raised his face to her, cheeks puffed and hands on his mouth, trying to hold down his laughter. When he saw how serious she looked, he burst out laughing, throwing his head back and cackling loudly.

Ruka's mouth twitched in annoyance.

"Takao-kun!"

"So—HAHAHAHA—S…Sorry..! HAHAHA!" He wrapped his arms around his stomach and bent over, laughing.

It was a good minute later that Takao stopped laughing. He half sat on Midorima's desk and grinned lazily at his blonde friend who was obviously trying not to beat him up. His grin turned broad when she mimicked his stance, half-sitting on her own desk and facing him. Maihara folded her arms on her chest and tried to look haughty. He playfully nudged her knee with his own and watched in amusement as her face turned red at the contact.

"Quit pouting." He told her, still grinning. The flush on her face disappeared instantly.

"I'm. Not. Pouting!" The blonde glared and then huffed. "Glad you finally stopped laughing." She said sarcastically.

"My bad, my bad." He raised his hands in a sign of giving up and then grinned at her again. "And really, _Shin-chan liking someone_ and _confessing his feelings?_ Impossible. The only thing that could only probably hurt him is losing the game and losing his Oha-Asa lucky item." He said, cackling lightly.

Maihara sighed heavily at that.

"You're right. There's no way he would like someone… except probably you." And then… "I-I-I mean y-you and h-h-his teammates! Hehehe..." She laughed nervously and Takao wondered what's wrong with her.

"But don't worry! I'm sure if Shin-chan comes to know you better, he'll like you, too, and then maybe some time after, he'll ask you out!" Takao exclaimed and then started when the blonde placed her palm over his mouth. She whipped her head around, nervously watching if someone heard his loud exclamation. Satisfied that no one's attention was on them, she proceeded to glare at him. "Mm-hm!" His muffled version of 'sorry'.

Without moving away, Ruka looked up at him with big eyes, fluttering her lashes. The dark-haired tried to move away (she's scaring him!) but she held him still.

"You really think Midorima-kun will like me if he'll know me better?" She asked, wide-eyed. Takao gulped and nodded nervously. And then she beamed at him (her smile is too bright!) and moved away, releasing him. "Come on, Takao-kun! You'll be late with your practice. I'll walk you to the court."

And still smiling, she sauntered towards the door, a skip on her steps while humming softly.

Girls really are scary.

Ruka couldn't contain her giddiness. Of course she knew that her precious Midorima _liking her back_ and _asking her out_ is long time away but now she also knew that it's not impossible. Takao said it himself. And those two are really close. No one knew the green-haired male better than Takao.

Which made her very happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter 10 :) 11 is coming right after**

Chapter 10

"Oh, there he is! Finally!"

"Takao, get change immediately! You've wasted enough time already!"

"What did I tell you, nanodayo? I said fifteen minutes!"

Ruka swallowed nervously as Takao's teammates (and Midorima) started yelling at him just as they stop at the gymnasium's entrance. The dark-haired simply scratched the back of his head and apologized before turning to her.

"Sorry Mai-chan, got to go. See you tomorrow!" He said and sprinted inside, waving. Ruka waved her hand, an apology hanging on her tongue. It's her fault that Takao was late. If she wasn't ignoring him—

The blonde paused her inner musings at the sight of three males (three _huge_ males) staring down at her with a frown. Midorima was walking back to the court already. Ruka gulped and stepped back hastily.

"W-Well, pleaseexcuseme…" She breathed out with a small bow before running away.

"O-oy! Are you Takao's girlfriend?!"

… _eh?_

She almost stopped running to turn around and face them again but then she heard a loud laugh from the inside. Ruka sighed and shook her head. _Takao-kun._

 _T: Still up?_

Ruka blinked at the message. Why is Takao texting her in the middle of the night? She glanced on her digital clock. The red digits blinked back at her, _00:08_.

"Seriously…" She muttered as she typed back. She may as well reply since she couldn't sleep (due to the fact that she still couldn't get over that _Midorima Shintaro_ might actually like her back if he gets to know her).

Ruka sighed dreamily and hit the send button.

 _R: Yeah, I am._

She stared at her reply for a moment before adding,

 _R: Something wrong?_

Not a minute later, her phone beeped.

 _T: Nah, just asking._

She almost responded but another message came.

 _T: Just wanted to make sure you're not mad :D_

 _R: Should I be mad? -_-_

 _T: HAHAHA no! Well, good night._

Ugh!

 _R: Takao-kun, what was that about?!_

 _T: Nothing ;) Anyway, Shin-chan subtlety asked what we talked about in the afternoon. HAHAHA he was curious._

 _R: You're changing subjects!_

 _R: And? Did you tell him?_

 _T: Hahaha totally working though ;)_

 _T: Nah, I told him it was nothing. He stared at me creepily after that._

 _R: What's with all the hahaha_

 _R: Midorima-kun is not creepy!_

 _T: What's wrong with hahaha? Hahahah_

 _T: Are you serious? Shin-chan is definitely creepy, what with all his superstitious stuffs and nanodayos._

 _R: This is pointless._

 _T: Yeah._

 _R: Let's sleep._

 _T: Good idea._

 _R: Good night._

 _R: PS: Midorima-kun is not creepy._

 _T: Night._

 _T: PS: I'm showing this message to Shin-chan HAHAHA_

…

…

…

 _R: Don't you dare!_

…

 _R: Takao-kun!_

…

…

 _R: TAKAO KAZUNARI-KUN!_

…

Ugh! She quickly dialed his number and he picked up at the first ring, laughing breathily.

"Don't you dare!" Ruka whispered furiously.

"Yeah, yeah. Good night." He whispered back.

Silence.

"Um, good night." And then she pressed End Call.

 _Phew, that was awkward. I'm never calling him again._

"Do you think Takao-kun will ever notice me?"

Ruka almost choked on her yogurt at Kyoko's statement. They were sitting outside on the school grounds under a tree, eating lunch. It was just the two of them. Kyoko said she wanted to talk to her and then asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with her. Ruka was hesitant (she ate lunch with Kyoko and her friends before and ended up being totally out of place) but she didn't have the heart to say no to her. She was surprised though when Kyoko told her friends she'll just eat alone with Ruka.

"Ruka-chan?" Kyoko turned to her when she didn't respond.

"Err, what?" Ruka heard her brunette friend perfectly but she's stalling because she didn't know how to answer the addressed question.

"Do you think I have a chance with Takao-kun if I get him to know me better?" Kyoko rephrased. Ruka stared at her for several seconds, feeling anxious. The right answer would be yes, but knowing her dark-haired friend, it's probably gonna be no. Takao is very serious with his basketball career. After talking with him yesterday afternoon, she doesn't think that having a girlfriend is in his mind right now.

But Kyoko's expression is too… hopeful. Ruka moved her head in barely a nod. The brunette's face gave way to a full beam.

"Really? Then my plan is perfect!"

"P-Plan?" The blonde repeated cautiously, unsure if she wanted to know the said plan.

"Yes! From now on, I'm hanging around you since you two are close friends!" Kyoko announced happily and Ruka's eyes widen. She wanted to say that they aren't close friends but it's obvious that the brunette has set her mind. So she kept quiet. Although her heart pricked a little at the thought that Kyoko would only hang around her because of Takao.

Ruka is silent all throughout their lunch while Kyoko is counting down the ways to get Takao to notice her. She smiled and nodded occasionally at her friend.

Mathematics, as usual, is boring and complicated. Ruka was doodling at the back of her notebook, the _very notebook_ that Takao discovered. She could only hope that they wouldn't have a quiz after the discussion because she wasn't really listening. When their teacher scribbled something on the board, she jots it down on her notes (so that she could try and study it at home) then went back to doodling.

She kinda wanted to draw a chibi version of her beloved Midorima but the thought of glancing at her seatmate is enough to churn her stomach. And what if he noticed her? Her world would most probably crash. So Ruka drew her dark-haired classmate instead. She kept on glancing at the back of his head even though she was just drawing from memory. She couldn't help it since, unlike her beloved seatmate, she could actually glance at him without worrying.

By her eighth glance, she looked up to find him grinning at her. Ruka made a face at him and Takao quirked his eyebrow at her then down to her notebook as if asking what she's doing. She glanced momentarily at their teacher who's writing something on the board. The blonde raised her notebook and showed him her doodle of him. Takao, clearly pleased, flashed a charming smile at her. She deadpanned at him, lowered her notebook, and drew. When she raised her notebook again (a minute later), she's wearing a smug smile at him. The dark-haired basketball player's face crumpled at the sight of his chibi self in a cheerleader uniform complete with pompoms and heart-shaped eyes. Ruka caught a movement beside her and it took everything for her not to squeal and scream at the sight of _Midorima Shintaro_ smirking at her work slightly. It was barely there but Ruka saw the shift on his expression and already, her heart is on the verge of jumping out of her chest. She could only hope that he couldn't hear the frantic beating of her poor heart.

The blonde stopped staring immediately before that beautiful smirk could turn into a scowl at the sight of her drooling at him. She ended up staring wide-eyed at Takao who saw the whole thing and is already shaking with suppressed laughter. Ruka glared at him then tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear before stealing a quick glance at her seatmate. Midorima is back to paying attention on boring mathematics.

The blonde's smile was practically plastered on her face until the bell rang.

When the dismissal bell rang, Takao came up on Maihara's desk. His blonde friend is still grinning happily and he couldn't stop himself from grinning as well.

"I'm glad my cheerleader self made you so happy." He said teasingly. The blonde beamed at him and his grin widened.

"Takao, don't be late this time nanodayo." Midorima said as he slung his bag on his shoulder and stood.

"Yes, yes Shin-chan. I'm already coming. See you tomorrow, Mai-chan." Takao turned away to follow the green-haired. He saw Nayana Kyoko went to Maihara's desk on his peripheral before he walked out the door.

Takao went out of their changing room, now wearing his practice clothes, Midorima on his tow. The dark-haired bowed his head, shook out his hair, and wore the headband around his head. When he raised his head again, he saw a flash of blonde with his Hawk Eye and he whipped his head to that direction.

Maihara and Nayana are sitting on a bleacher on the far left, the former immediately looking away when he saw her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Reviews?**

 **Please?**

 **Chapter 11**

Ruka knew that Takao is still staring at her and she's doing her best not to turn to him while Kyoko kept on squealing soundlessly beside her. She immediately regretted being here with the brunette.

*Flashback*

 _After Takao and Midorima left, Kyoko immediately came up on her desk. The brunette has a resolved look on her face and Ruka knew, without a doubt, what her friend would say._

" _Please come with me to their practice." Kyoko said with a low bow. Ruka was ready to refuse, to reason her way out but the words got stuck on her throat upon seeing the brunette bow. "Please, Ruka-chan." Kyoko added._

*End of Flashback*

And that's how Ruka ended up sitting on the bleachers with Kyoko. No matter how strong her feelings for the green-haired male are, she has never, _never_ , watched their practice before. She suddenly felt like a stalker even though it wasn't just the two of them watching. There are other students, too, boys and girls alike, scattered over the bleachers.

"Takao-kun looks so cute in the headband." Kyoko said almost dreamily beside her. Ruka turned to look at her and saw the pair of blush dusting on Kyoko's cheeks. She looks so… happy. The blonde sighed and looked over at the basketball players warming up on the floor.

She spotted Takao stretching and she must admit that he _did_ look _kinda, a little, somewhat—_ fine! He looked cute with the headband. His back is to them and Ruka is thankful. She wouldn't know what to do if he'd flash her a teasing smile in front of the other onlookers. And it's not like she came here to drool over Midorima (like Kyoko to Takao). She's sure she wouldn't hear the end of it from her dark-haired classmate.

Ruka sighed and her gaze drifted off to _her beloved_ Midorima-kun who seems to be very preoccupied with his fingers. Or nails? It's hard to tell. She was surprised (and a bit excited) when she noticed that his fingers are not taped anymore. She was lost in imagining what it would be like to feel his hand on her without the tape when suddenly, a ball was flying to her direction. Ruka blinked and readied her hands in catching it. The ball was slow, like it was purposely tossed to her instead of being accidentally thrown to her (stray balls have the speed of light and will hit her even though she noticed it). She caught the ball and looked around to find Takao grinning at her.

Her face flushed red. He must've noticed the dreamy look on her face and threw her the ball just so he could tease her about it. He crooked a finger to her, indicating that she pass him the ball back. Ruka was about to stand and throw the ball with all her strength when she felt Kyoko fidgeting beside her. She paused and looked over at the girl.

"Do you want to give him the ball, Kyoko-chan?" She whispered. Kyoko looked at her with a grateful expression and Ruka handed the ball to her. Instead of just throwing it back to Takao, Kyoko stood up and went down the bleachers to give the ball personally. When she got back, she was beet red.

The practice started. They divided the basketball players in two teams, both Midorima and Takao in the same team. Midorima was shooting three after three while Takao assist him in every way possible. They really are a pair, their movements almost in sync.

After half an hour, the basketball team took a break. Ruka stood up and excused herself to the restroom.

"Yo!"

Ruka turned just as she stepped out of their gym and saw her dark-haired classmate sauntering towards her. She decided to use another restroom instead of the one inside the gymnasium for fear that she'll get in the way of the players.

"Takao-kun?" She questioned and glanced inside the gym. "Aren't you in the middle of practice?"

"They are mopping the floors since it's almost covered in sweat." He said and pulled the headband off his head. His hair flopped to his forehead and he shook them with one hand. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, restroom." Ruka wasn't sure why she suddenly felt awkward talking to him. Maybe because of his teammates and the other students in the bleachers watching them.

"Cool, I'll go with you."

"Man, there are lots of students in there." Takao muttered as they walk side by side, although in a formidable distance since the dark-haired insisted he's too sweaty.

"It bothers you?" Maihara asked with a glance and he flashed her a grin.

"A little. So, how did you end up watching our practice this afternoon? Can't get enough of your seatmate?" He teased. As expected, the blonde turned red.

"That's not it!" She denied hotly. Takao laughed. "It was Kyoko-chan who wanted to come…"

 _Nayana-san, huh…_

"She's really serious about you…" Maihara mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes. He stopped walking and stared at her.

"I'm also really serious about basketball, Mai-chan." He answered truthfully. Maihara sighed heavily and walked past him.

"Let's hurry. Maybe they're done mopping and you'll be scolded."

They walk in a comfortable silence after that. They went to the restroom and Takao waited for her outside the Female Restroom. Ruka was vaguely wondering why her dark-haired classmate was even accompanying her. Maybe he needed fresh air to clear his mind? He surely looked like he was enjoying the wind on his face.

She barely made a noise when his head snapped to her, slate eyes sharp on her.

"Wow, how do you that? Don't tell me your Haw Eye works even with closed eyes?" The blonde asked incredulously. Takao laughed. When she stepped into his reach, he ruffled her hair playfully. Ruka backed away, slapping his hand with a deadpanned look.

"Ha. I wish my Hawk Eye works like that. It sounds so cool, like I can play basketball just as well with my eyes closed." He said with a grin and they walked side by side. "But nah, I noticed you because as a Point Guard, you need to be _extremely_ focused and _never_ let your guard down. You should know what everyone was doing in mere seconds."

"Ooh."

 _They're like Ninja or something,_ Ruka thought and then remembered their text conversation last night.

"Right, Takao-kun!"

"Hm?" He cocked his head to her direction, an open expression on his face.

"You texted me last night to make sure I wasn't angry, right?"

"I did?"

"Takao-kun!"

"Hahahahaha just kidding! Yeah, I did. What about it?"

"Why did you think I would be mad at you? Did you do something?" Ruka narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "I swear if you said something to Midorima-kun…"

"Oh, it wasn't like that. I just remembered that right before you _run off_ (Ruka bristled at the words) yesterday, Otsubo-senpai asked you if you're my girlfriend. I just thought you'd be mad or embarrassed or something." He shrugged casually with a huge grin. "I was making sure."

Ruka was nibbling the head of her pen while reading her notes earlier from Mathematics. It was almost seven thirty. She and Kyoko went home about an hour ago because Kyoko got a text from her mom. Thank goodness. Ruka was sure her friend was gonna wait until Takao and Midorima went home. She just hoped this wouldn't be an everyday occurrence, being dragged by Kyoko to watch them practice every late afternoon.

The blonde sighed. She really, _really_ wanted to help Kyoko with Takao but it's obvious that her dark-haired classmate is _only_ interested in basketball. She just doesn't know how to tell Kyoko. She wondered if she should tell Takao about Kyoko's plan. It seemed like a betrayal to the brunette but Ruka's got a feeling that Kyoko would only get more hurt if she kept this up.

Her phone beeped.

Ruka set the pen down and peeked at the phone on her desk. She wasn't supposed to be on phone while studying.

It was Takao.

 _T: Ahhhh why do I always lose in rock-paper-scissors? Should I break Shin-chan's lucky item so that I could get lucky?_

She deadpanned at the message.

 _T: Yo, Mai-chan._

 _T: Wait, should I call you Ru-chan, Ru-chan?_

 _T: It sounds good. After all I call Shin-chan 'Shin-chan'. So I should call you Ru-chan._

 _T: Ru-chan._

 _T: I'm practicing hahaha_

Ruka shook her head and typed back.

 _R: Why are you sending multiple messages?_

 _R: And Ru-chan? Really? Are you my mother?_

 _R: Shin-chan sounds so cute_

 _R: I'm supposed to be studying._

 _R: Don't break Midorima-kun's lucky item. I'll break your bones tomorrow._

 _T: Whoa! Scary._

 _T: Your mom calls you Ru-chan? Am I not allowed to call you Ru-chan then?_

 _T: But Ru-chan sounds better than Mai-chan. And it's your name._

 _R: My name is Ruka._

 _T: You're studying, huh?_

 _T: Wait, do we have a quiz tomorrow?!_

Ruka laughed. So he _only_ studies when there's a quiz.

 _T: Ru-chan?_

 _T: Rukaaaaa-chan_

 _R: No, there's no quiz tomorrow Takao-kun._

 _T: Phew_

 _T: Ah have to go, Shin-chan's here_

 _T: Later_

 _R: Get him home safely_

Her phone quieted after that. Looks like they started pedaling. Ruka went back to reading her notes, a smile on her face. Several minutes later, her phone beeped again and she immediately opened the message. Her stomach churned and her face burned immediately at the sight of the attached photo Takao has sent her.

 _T: Done :) Shin-chan at his finest_

The photo was Midorima looking a little bit startled, his emerald eyes a bit wider than their usual calm look and emphasizing his long lashes.

"What was that for, nanodayo?!" Midorima was trying not to act bothered and self-conscious after Takao snapped a photo of him with his phone.

"Nothing." Takao chirped, looking down on his phone happily. They're in front of the Midorima Residence.

"Takao." The green-haired male said in a heavy voice just as Takao's phone beeped. Despite himself, Midorima was wondering what _they_ were talking about (it's not like they didn't see each other every day in school, nanodayo) that made his partner laugh and grin.

He's talking about his seatmate, Maihara Ruka, who, not until last week, became Takao's friend. He pitied the girl, nanodayo.

Midorima blinked when Takao suddenly burst out laughing, doubling over his stomach immediately and leaning against the handles of the bicycle. He certainly hoped it has nothing to do with the photo of him that Takao snapped. If his idiot for a partner is making fun of him, he'll kill him and scatter his body parts across the ocean.

"Takao." He said again, and the dark-haired stopped laughing but _still_ grinning.

"Good night Shin-chan. See you tomorrow!"

And he pedaled away, leaving him alone in front of his house.

"Takao!"

Takao grinned, remembering Maihara's reply.

 _R: Ahhhhhhhh my heartttt TAKAO KAZUNARI-KUN you're my savior my guardian angellll ahhhhhhhhh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I'M FOREVER IN YOUR DEBTTTTT_

 _R: HE'S SO CUTEEEEEEEE_

 _R: HIS LASHES OMG I'M DYINGGGGG_

 _R: TAKAO-KUUUUUUUNNNNNN_

 _ **Reviews please :(**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thesis sucks .**

 **Reviews are appreciated as always :) Makes me gloat every time , seriously**

 **Sorry for the long wait**

 **Chapter 12**

"Good morning!"

Takao grinned as he watched his blonde friend skipping towards her desk while greeting everyone in her way.

"Someone's cheerful." He commented when she passes him by. Ruka (he decided to call her Ruka in his head) paused and turned to him, a bright smile in her face.

"Good morning, Takao-kun!" She greeted, eyes twinkling.

He opened his mouth to respond but heard someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Did something good happen, Ruka-chan?"

 _Oh._ It was Nayana.

Ruka's smile is still dazzling when she flashed it to the brunette, chirping a "Nothing!" and then flopping down on her desk. Takao sat still while looking at the blonde with his Hawk Eye. Ruka greeted a shy and timid "Good morning" to his green-haired partner and he stifled a laugh.

* * *

The day is bright and beautiful for Ruka and it's only lunch time. She's been taking notes andlistening intently throughout the classes and still offering everyone a smile. She even volunteered to erase the writings on the board. It's safe to say it's one of her best days.

"Are you coming to the practice later, Ruka-chan?"

The smile almost instantly dropped off her face at Kyoko's question. There goes her beautiful day.

"Oh..umm… I don't know. I'd like to get home early today…" She couldn't quite meet the brunette's eyes.

"Oh." Kyoko said disappointingly. "Some other day then?" She asked hopefully.

One glance at her hopeful expression made Ruka nod her head. Kyoko smiled happily and walked away, talking to her friends as they exit the classroom.

The blonde sighed and fidget with her phone. She debated opening Midromima-kun's snapped photo again but couldn't risk it in case someone saw her watching. That would be very embarrassing.

"It's safe to open his photo, Ru-chan. I'm guarding."

To say her soul jumped out of her body would be an understatement. Her scream was trapped in her throat and she jumped on her seat resulting on hers and Takao's head banging together. The dark-haired was apparently leaning over her from behind.

"Ow ow ow! Takao Kazunari!"

Holding one hand over the back of her head, she sprinted after the dark-haired who ran for his dear life out of the classroom.

Just as she turned outside the door, she saw the broad (and tall and sexy and gorgeous) body of Midorima-kun and immediately halted. Hiding behind him is the traitorous Takao. She immediately stopped seething and went for an innocent expression instead.

Her beloved Midorima glanced behind him to his partner then back to her again. She cleared her throat and continued on her way, not glancing at the pair.

She would _not_ make a fool out of herself in front of her beloved. She can kill Takao later.

A few moments later, another set of footsteps joined her. She waited until they turned into a corner (away from her beloved's sight) before hitting the dark-haired. Takao evaded all her attacks. He was too quick for her. Ruka stopped and glared daggers at him before walking away.

Her dark-haired classmate held her arm.

"Here. You can hit me, I won't move."

Ruka didn't hesitate in punching him hard on his upper arm. He didn't even flinch. The blonde sighed heavily and Takao's grin returned.

"Let's go back."

"We still have fifteen minutes, let's go to the Clinic." Takao said. Ruka noticed the red spot on his forehead.

Takao reached out and rubbed his fingers on the back of her head, searching for any swelling from their earlier accident. He found a small bump and pressed on it.

"Ow."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly before steering her towards the direction of the Clinic.

All in all, Ruka's day was beautiful.

* * *

The next day, Ruka realized she couldn't keep saying no to Kyoko's offer to watch the basketball practice. She debated telling her friend that Takao doesn't have it in his mind to have a girlfriend yet, but she thinks the brunette will not appreciate it. Which is why she came into this conclusion: say yes to Kyoko once every three days. At least until she has the courage to say her mind.

And so, she's once again sitting on the bleachers with Kyoko. Her beloved Midorima locked eyes with her (accidentally but no matter, _love is love_ ) which made the whole thing bearable. Watching the basketball practice isn't really that bad, and on the plus side, she gets to see her beloved and also Takao who's serious for once. But the whole thing still makes her uncomfortable, for some unknown reason.

The blonde shook her head and tried to focus on Midorima. The green-haired male was just un-taping his fingers. She smiled fondly and turned to Takao. He was busy tying the hair on his face on top of his head, which made him, well… (let's all face it, he looks adorable). It's hard for Ruka to compliment her dark-haired friend considering that he teases her all the time.

Her thought halted when Kyoko whimpered beside her.

"He looks so good." Kyoko said it like she's hurting. Ruka forced a laugh and thank the gods mentally that she doesn't do anything like that. "Doesn't he, Ruka-chan?"

"Uh, hahaha, uhh sure…"

* * *

Needless to say, the practice went smooth. Ruka must admit that she liked watching them. The whole team is amazing, and that's coming from a basketball fan. Of course, Midorima is amazing what with his three-pointer shots but everyone in the team has their own contribution. Seeing Takao's Hawk Eye in action is so cool (although she will _never_ admit that to his face; she'll never hear the end of it). She knows how it works, how it's much better than the Eagle Eye. The Hawk Eye has a bigger field of vision, but still, seeing it on play is amazing. She's definitely going to watch their games in the Inter High.

"I want to talk to him."

Ruka and Nayana were exiting the gymnasium when the latter blurted out the words. The blonde paused and turned to her friend.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"I want to talk to him, Ruka-chan." Kyoko said sadly, eyes downcast and fingers fidgeting with each other. She almost looked ashamed. Ruka doesn't know how to respond. "I know he said that he wanted to focus in his basketball career and I understand that, I really do. I just… I just like him so much."

Ruka felt her heart clenched at her friend's confession. Maybe she doesn't really understand how much Kyoko liked Takao. Maybe she liked him way before Ruka liked Midorima. It's not like Kyoko can just go around ordering her heart to stop yearning.

"Is there…" Ruka swallows. "Is there something I can do?"

Kyoko's face lit up almost instantly and within seconds, she was clasping Ruka's hands in her own.

"Thank you so much, Ruka-chan! I know I can count on you!"

* * *

Takao was hoping a warm bath could help him sleep immediately but it looks like it'll take a while before he doze off. He laid on his bed with his hands clasped behind his head and tried to rerun the day on his mind, searching for possible assignments. He found none (he didn't try very hard).

He wondered if his blonde friend would respond to a text right now. He snickered upon imagining what her response would be.

His phone vibrated just as he reached for it. He took it off his bedside and peered on the screen curiously. It was Ruka.

 _R: Takao-kun, please don't be angry with me._

What a way to start a conversation. He almost doesn't want to respond but his curiosity got the better of him.

 _T: Is there something wrong?_

He decided to lighten up the mood with

 _T: YOU'RE INLOVE WITH ME ALL ALONG?!_

 _T: YOU'RE JUST USING SHIN-CHAN TO GET MY ATTENTION?!_

 _T: HOW COULD YOUUUU_

 _R: WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!_

 _R: I'M SERIOUS HERE!_

 _R: AND WHY ARE YOU AWAKE? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING?_

Takao laughed. She must have been really furious (and blushing, _definitely_ blushing) if she's sending multiple messages.

 _R: Oops, the last one wasn't supposed to be capitalized._

 _R: Why are you awake?_

 _T: Dunno, can't sleep._

 _T: Why are you expecting me to be asleep if you're texting me?_

 _T: You're so weird Ru-chan_

 _R: Don't call me weird_

 _R: And please stop with the multiple messages, you're influencing me_

 _T: It's great :D_

 _R: It's not_

 _R: I was really hoping you're asleep_

 _R: Go to sleep already_

 _T: Can't_

 _T: Tell me what's going on_

 _T: You're not really inlove with me, aren't you? I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down_

 _R: …_

 _R: I can't believe you_

 _R: Please don't question my love for Midorima-kun_

 _T: HAHAHAHAHAHA_

It took minutes for Ruka to reply, which probably means she's mentally choking him all along or she's really having a hard time to say what she's about to say (or text, anyway).

 _R: I'll tell you tomorrow_

 _R: Good night_

Takao stared at his screen a moment too long, sensing the seriousness of his friend behind the text. He debated pestering her until she gives in (he could be persistent) but decided against it.

 _T: You're so weird_

 _T: Maybe that's why you're attracted to Shin-chan_

 _R: I'm NOT WEIRD!_

 _R: AND SO IS SHIN-CHAN!_

 _R: HMP!_

The dark-haired laughed silently at that.

 _T: Night_

He thought for a moment and then,

 _T: :)_

 _R: +_+_

 _T: ;)_

 _R: =_=_

 _T: :P_

 _R: What are we even doing_

 _T: You admitted defeat!_

 _T: VICTORY!_

 _R: It's not something you should be proud about_

Takao shook his head and placed the phone back on the bedside.

* * *

Ruka sighed and snuggled under the covers, trying not to dread tomorrow.

 **Reviews Reviews Reviews**

 **Please Please Please**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope the break lines work**

 **I've written several chapters for some time now but keeps forgetting updating**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Chapter 13**

Surprisingly, there's almost no time to confront Takao in the next morning and the next, and the next. The basketball club has been very busy considering that the Inter High preliminaries are less than a month away. When the month of May begins, Takao and Midorima started dozing off in classes. They practiced late every day that even Kyoko has a hard time keeping up. She also stopped asking the blonde to come with her until she stopped coming altogether (which is a good thing for Ruka).

Ruka was glad that her dark-haired friend has somewhat forgotten their conversation many nights before although she kinda misses talking to him. Or talking about her beloved Midorma-kun with him. He's only ever active during after class, when he and Midorima meet up with their teammates. It was hard to talk to Takao in-between breaks, too, because he only eats and sleeps. The only conversations they have was when he greets her every morning.

So when Takao texted her in the middle of the night after almost two weeks, Ruka was surprised. And of course, it came in the form of multiple messages.

 _T: I still haven't forgotten our last text conversation Ru-chan_

 _T: You're supposed to tell me something_

 _T: And I'm supposed to be angry about it_

 _T: But I'm reconsidering because you asked me not to be_

 _T: What is it?_

Ruka rolled her eyes in annoyance (she hated multiple messages and how easy it's influencing her) but couldn't stop smiling, either.

 _R: You should be sleeping_

 _T: So do you_

 _T: But we're both not_

 _T: So_

 _R: Don't get smart with me_

 _T: HAHAHAHAHA!_

 _R: How are you?_

Ruka almost cancelled the last text but it was sent before she could move her thumb. What a stupid question! Now she'll never hear the end of this!

 _T: Arehhh_

Ruka groaned. Here he goes…

 _T: Could it be…_

 _R: Stop whatever you're thinking_

 _T: Did Ru-chan miss me?_

 _R: No_

 _R: I was just being polite_

 _T: HAHAHAHAHA!_

 _T: You did miss me!_

 _R: Takao-kun please…_

 _T: It's okay Ru-chan, I'm used to dealing with Tsunderes!_

 _T: You and Shin-chan are definitely a pair!_

Ruka's eyes widen.

Midorima-kun… is a Tsundere?

Her face heats up.

 _H…How cute…_

 _T: You didn't know?_

How can this guy read her thoughts?!

 _R: Are you serious?!_

 _T: Uh-huh_

 _T: I suffer through it every day_

 _R: How could you call that suffering?!_

 _R: That's a blessing!_

 _R: I envy you Takao-kunnn_

Ruka was biting her blanket at this point in envy. Midorima is too cute for her poor heart! And Takao is _way_ too lucky! She sighed solemnly.

 _R: I wish we could switch bodies sometimes_

 _T:_

 _T: …_

 _T: You're such a pervert, Ru-chan_

 _T: I think I'm traumatized_

It took Ruka a whole minute to understand his text messages. And then it hit her. She was a blushing mess that she couldn't even process a single response. All she could think was

 _How could—_

 _You basta—_

 _I would never—_

 _TAKAO KAZUNARI!_

 _T: Good night Ru-chan :D_

 _T: Try to stop thinking about switching bodies with me ;)_

The blonde was seething and seeing red for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Good… morning? Are you okay, Ruka-chan?"

Takao heard Nayana greeted Ruka from behind him as she strode towards her seat.

"Good morning." Ruka grumbled and Takao resisted the urge to snicker. He could feel her boring holes into his face but he kept his gaze ahead. When she passed by him, he couldn't stop asking,

"How's your sleep, Ru-chan?" He teased, grinning.

Takao was surprisingly cheerful, considering their training last night nanodayo. Midorima watched his partner (on court) teased Maihara, Midorima's seatmate. Said seatmate looked as if she hasn't had any ounce of sleep.

Maihara Ruka. He now remembered her name, nanodayo. They're not close or anything although she would does greet him _good morning_ every day. But other than that, she acts like a normal human being around him.

Takao's opinion about her is different, though. He talks about her sometimes even though Midorima wasn't asking. He'd never admit it but he's kinda curious about her. Especially when his basketball partner told him that Maihara is a violent person.

Violent how?

"Good morning, Midorima-kun."

Midorima blinked and offered a curt nod and a soft _good morning_.

Moreover, he's more curious with her relationship with Takao. Nanodayo.

"Good morning, Midorima-kun."

Those words were out of her mouth before Ruka could stop them. Not that she's against greeting him, it's just kind of embarrassing. She should think about it carefully before saying it. But Takao has distracted her, and now her greeting just tumbled out of her mouth without second thought. What if he wouldn't respond? What if—

Her beloved Midorima blinked those unfairly long lashes at her once and nodded.

"Good morning." He replied.

Ruka mentally fainted and floated to oblivion. She barely has time to turn away in order to hide her smile. And just like that, her mood was lifted.

Their teacher arrived minutes later and everyone stood up to greet.

* * *

Takao was not dozing off for the first time since last week. He had slept well last night and even though they came home late (like every other night since May has begun) and his late conversation with Ruka, he hasn't felt the need to sleep through the class. That doesn't mean he's listening, though. His mind went to basketball and the Inter High preliminaries. If they don't make it through the preliminaries, they wouldn't be able to join the Inter High. Of course, they would make it. Their team is strong. And they have Midorima, one of the members of the well-known Generation of Miracles.

Midorima has told him about someone, an interesting member of the Generation of Miracles. Takao is looking forward to playing against him.

"Takao."

The dark-haired blinked and noticed Midorima standing beside his desk. He looked to the front of the room and saw that their teacher is not around.

"Areh? Where's sensei?" He wondered. Midorima scowled down at him then tipped his glasses.

"You aren't listening, aren't you? We have an activity to answer because the teachers are having a meeting, nanodayo."

Oh. Takao nodded and noticed that Midorima was still there.

"Do you need something, Shin-chan?"

Midorima mumbled something under his breath. Takao heard it but chooses to tease his teammate.

"Eh? I didn't catch it."

The green-haired male stiffened and repeated it under his breath.

"Shin-chan I can't hear you. Why are you acting so shy—ow!" Takao exclaimed and rubbed the back of his head where his teammate had hit him. "Is that any way to ask for a spare pen, Shin-chan?" He grumbled and bent down to retrieve said pen.

He faked giving it to Midorima by snatching his hand back when the green-haired male reaches for it which earned him another smack on the back of his head.

"Why don't you use your Oha-Asa lucky item today, Shin-chan? The pink pen with the bunny on the head?" He asked and handed the pen to his teammate.

Midorima flushed.

"I-Idiot! It's a lucky item! It shouldn't be used for writing, nanodayo!" Midorima sputtered. Takao gave him a teasing grin.

"Ehh? Is Shin-chan ashamed of his pink, bunny pen?"

The dark-haired was able to duck before Midoirma's palm smack the back of his head. Midorima grumbled under his breath and walked back to his seat, Takao cackling loudly.

Ruka watched the interaction (flirting) between Midorima and Takao and resisted the urge to squeal.

She should stop shipping her crush and her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 14**

 _T: Can you believe it, Ru-chan? Shin-chan left me in the middle of traffic!_

Ruka blinked down at her phone. She was on her way home from school (she was just walking because she needed to replace the brake of her bike) when she received it.

They're not on practice?

 _R: I thought you guys were practicing_

She thought and added,

 _R: What happened?_

 _T: Shin-chan wanted to see two of his teammates from middle school play against each other today so we cancelled practice_

Hm, middle school? So two of those guys from the well-known Generation of Miracles? _Wow, what a sight to see…_

 _T: We were supposed to trade pedaling!_

 _R: A practice game?_

 _T: Yeah_

 _T: Now everybody is looking at me_

 _T: This is so embarrassing_

Ruka laughed loudly and everyone turned to her. She straightened, cleared her throat and continued walking.

 _R: Forgive Shin-chan :)_

 _T: Gah unfair!_

 _T: Take my side, Ru-chan!_

* * *

The Inter High preliminaries are now less than a week, and Kyoko started asking Ruka to come with her in the basketball club's practices. The blonde wanted to turn her down but couldn't since it's been quite a time since they last went.

So, here she is again, watching Midorima un-tape his fingers and Takao warming up from the bleachers. The latter caught her eye a while ago and waved to her which caused a smack from one of the teammates, the third year Miyaji. Ruka laughed at that and earned a pout from Takao.

"Hey, Ruka-chan…"

The blonde whipped her head to her side, watching Kyoko fiddle with the hem of her skirt.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?"

"You said you would help me, right?"

Ruka's eyes widen. She meant to tell her dark-haired friend about that but ever since their late-night practices began, she didn't have the time to mention it (although he did remind her with a text). She somehow thought Kyoko would forget it but of course…

"I… I haven't told him yet. He's, um, very busy these past few days…" Ruka mumbled and looked down on her own skirt. She risked a glance to the brunette and found her smiling, albeit a little strained.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. Maybe when the preliminaries are over."

"R-Right."

"It's a shame we can't watch their games, right? We have classes." Kyoko said after a while, leaning forward to put her elbows against her legs and cradling her face in her hands. Ruka turned her gaze to the team on the floor.

"You're right." She agreed. She wanted to watch (and cheer Midorima, and maybe Takao, too) but only the basketball club is excused in their classes.

"I wonder if I can do something for him…" Kyoko wondered aloud.

Ruka felt a pang of jealousy at how Kyoko has made Takao acknowledge her feelings. Even though he did turn her down, at least he knew about her. Ruka could never do that with Midorima. She sighed heavily.

Ruka blinked, surprised, when Kyoko suddenly clapped her hands together, her face lighting up.

"If I make him a bento, do you think he'll eat it, Ruka-chan?" The brunette asked, eyes sparkling.

Ruka remembered that Takao always has his bento box with him.

"Ruka-chan?"

"I… I think he'll like it..?"

"Really? Ne, Ruka-chan, would you mind helping me? I'd love to have your opinion!" Kyoko beamed at her. The blonde couldn't say no, once again.

* * *

The bell rung, signaling lunch break and students immediately started scampering around and talking. Takao sighed heavily and leaned his head on his hand, waiting for Midorima to stand up so that they could go to the cafeteria. He was hungry. Their late night practices are using a ton lot more energy than usual and if he doesn't eat enough, he'll get tired easily. The dark-haired yawned.

His eyes went to Ruka, who was scribbling something on her notebook. Takao grinned. He hoped it wasn't another one of his partner inside a drawn heart. He snickered and went up to her. She didn't notice him until he pointed out that she was making a grocery list. Ruka shrieked loudly and almost headbutted him (again) but his fast reflexes saved the both of them.

"Ta-Takao-kun!" His blonde friend exclaimed and tried to cover the list. Takao raised a suspicious brow at her. "D-Don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologized, raising up his palms. "Why are you hiding that, though?"

Ruka went beet red and her eyes momentarily glanced to someone from behind Takao then back to him. Takao tilted his head slightly to the right and saw with his Hawk Eye that that person was Nayana Kyoko.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Ruka said loudly.

Hm. She keeps on stuttering.

"Takao, let's go." Midorima announced suddenly and Takao turned to him. His eyes dropped to the lunch box on the green-haired's hands.

"Whoa, Shin-chan! You have lunch?" He asked in disbelief. Midorima usually eats at the school cafeteria because he doesn't have a homemade lunch with him.

Midorima just looked away pointedly and tipped his glasses.

"Where will we eat though? Can we eat here?" Takao asked (he saw Ruka lighten up at that). If they don't have to buy anything at the cafeteria, might as well start eating here. He's _famished._

"It's too crowded." Midorima answered simply.

The dark-haired thought for a moment and then…

"Areh, Shin-chan? Are we eating at the rooftop? That's _so_ romantic." He teased. Midorima stiffened, snapped at him to hurry up and then walked out of the classroom. Takao bade goodbye to Ruka (who was blushing for some reason) and followed the green-haired outside, his own lunch in his hands.

They did eat at the rooftop. Takao didn't let him hear the end of it until lunch break was over.

* * *

Ruka was eating lunch solemnly (she refused Kyoko's offer to eat outside with Kyoko's friends), sad that her beloved Midorima refused to eat at the classroom. When she thinks about it, she realized that she has never seen Midorima eat. Ever. And Takao had. A lot. Which is unfair. She was eating slower than usual (because she's upset), her appetite gone but wanted to finish her lunch.

She was in the middle of munching when her phone beeped. It was Takao, rubbing salt on her wound. Or her envy.

 _T: Lunch date with Shin-chan :P_

It included an attached photo of Midorima sitting, leaning against the rooftop railings, back straight and his black bento box on his lap. He had a fork inside his mouth and it looked like he didn't notice his partner snapped a photo of him.

Her phone beeped again and it was another photo. It was a picture of the both of them with Takao sitting on the rooftop floor, holding out his phone and grinning wickedly (at her, most probably). This time, Midorima's eyes is on the screen, beautiful eyes slightly wide.

Ruka was fuming with envy she wanted to throttle Takao. It's a good thing he wasn't a girl or else she has murdered him a long time ago.

 _T: Shin-chan hit me on the head_

Hmp! Good for him!

Ruka was about to text that but another message came. Takao and his multiple messages, seriously.

 _T: Worth it, though :D_

 _T: Jealous yet, Ru-chan? How about that body switching you mentioned before? ;)_

Ruka coughed on her food, which made everyone turn to her. She reached for her water and drank quickly. He won't let that _statement_ rest! She didn't even mean it _that_ way! Takao was convinced that she wanted to swap bodies with him so that she could molest his body or something!

(She'd rather molest Shin-chan with Takao's body, seriously.)

(Kidding.)

(…Nope.)

 _R: YOU BLOODY IDIOT!_

* * *

Midorima watched Takao cackled, glad that the latter hasn't had food in his mouth when he did or else it would have flown everywhere. He tried to see (subtlety) what his partner was laughing about on his phone (again) but the ray of the sun kept shining on the screen and it hurt his eyes staring at it. He once again hoped it has nothing to do with picture Takao snapped earlier of them. This scene is pretty similar to that one time Takao took a quick picture of him and then laughed.

Takao better not be laughing at him or else he'll shoot every ball on Takao's face on practice later instead of the net. And he _won't_ miss, _nanodayo._

Midorima smacked the back of his partner's head for good measure and then continued eating. He shouldn't be texting while eating. It's rude.

"Yes, yes, Shin-chan. I'm putting away my phone, stop being so jealous."


End file.
